A&A May-June 2014 Episodes
by Llmav
Summary: My version of episodes that should have aired this month.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; I was slightly pissed when I found out that there will be no new episodes airing in May, so I decided that I'm going to post my own episodes every Sunday until we finally get a new one.**

**Yes, I know today is Tuesday. So sue me. I fell a bit behind as I lost my iPad and ALL my drafts. Rewriting sucks. Ass.**

**I will post all upcoming chapters on Sunday nights. At 9. Sharp. I think.**

**Who am I kidding, I really can't make any promises, but I'll try.**

**The chapters will probably be kind of shortish, mostly smut, and they won't be connected in terms of plot lines.**

**This first one was inspired by "Can't Hardly Wait". Yes, I love bad 90's movies. That, and a guest had requested something similar to this a while ago. So here you go. **

**It's pure smut...**

**Upstairs & Underwear**

She sighed to herself as she looked around the jam-packed room. The music that was blasting out of the too large speakers was louder than she would have preferred or frankly could stand. What type of music was that anyways? The lead singer sounded like a cat dying from strangulation. There were people spread out on every surface of the too hot space and she was already contemplating various excuses she could use to get out of there.

She had _not_ been wanting to go.

It wasn't that she didn't like parties, she generally did, and Cassidy's get-togethers didn't usually disappoint. It was just that the last time she had attended a party, about a month prior, things had ended up...differently than she had expected.

She had been dragged there tonight by Dez. Her best friend may be eccentric, but he had some admirable persuasion skills. She still was unsure of how she had finally agreed to go, getting herself lost somewhere in between the redheads exclamation of how she needed to enjoy high-school while it lasted, and some confusing yet endearing story about a missing puppy.

She knew he was right, though. About high-school, that is. They were about to graduate in a few months and then they would all go their separate ways. For forever.

College.

She couldn't wait.

It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed high-school, because she had.

She had made lots of friends, lots of memories, had lots of fun, just not a lot of...love.

There had been some flings, some dating, but overall the guys, the boys, we're all...blah.

She had gone through high-school almost completely unaffected.

Almost.

Well, there had been one.

One affection.

One boy.

One night.

One broken heart.

She still felt stupid over the fact that he had so easily fooled her into believing that he was different. She considered herself a good people reader, and the fact that she had completely misread him bothered her. She tried to ignore the by her memories produced pangs in her stomach as she remembered them hanging out, studying together, singing together, laughing...kissing.

Aaaaahhhhh. Kissing. And more than that. A _lot_ more than that. Shit.

He had made her understand what all the buzz about boys was about, he had made her yearn for intimacy, for touch, for twosomeness...He had created butterflies in her stomach, something that she had up until that point only believed to be a cliche, an old and overly used, by Hollywood created, myth, something that the big head movie makers had come up with as a mean to make an obscene amount of money.

The memory of the taste of him, his tongue, soft yet rough against hers, and against other parts of her body, suddenly popped up in her mind like freaking whack-a-moles, and despite her hitting them over the head both forcefully and repeatedly, they wouldn't go away.

It wasn't all good memories, though.

Unfortunately, he had also taught her what it felt like to miss someone.

To be disappointed in someone.

How it felt to have a broken heart.

Luckily, there was no sign of him at this god-forsaken party.

Good.

Dez reappeared, loudly telling her to stop being a party pooper and handing her a beer that she didn't want before he continued his mission of social butterflying throughout the large sized crowd.

She was soon reluctantly moving to the haphazard rhythm of the screaming cat, sipping on the beer, her second one, despite not wanting even the first one, and before she knew it, she had finished the whole damn thing and she needed to pee. Badly.

She moved towards the bathroom, only to realize that the line outside of it was outrageously long, and that there was no way she was going to be able to wait.

She needed a plan b.

Outside? Nope, it was raining. Pouring. Old man snoring.

As she quickly scanned the area, her eyes soon landed on the stairway leading up to the second floor. There had to be a bathroom up there.

Cassidy had, loudly and on several occasions, informed everyone that the upstairs was off limits. And she had even threatened to physically punish whoever didn't follow her rules.

She felt a weird surge of rebellion induced adrenaline shooting throughout her petite body. She didn't usually break the rules. Heck, she didn't even like to color outside of the lines. Living on the edge wasn't her thing, she enjoyed the safe, law-abiding, rule-following middle-ground.

But this was an emergency.

She looked over her shoulder as she quickly climbed the stairs. She might slightly enjoy her newfound rebellious streak, but she was still scared of Cassidy.

For some unknown reason, she could picture the blonde as a really talented bitch slapper.

She reached the top of the staircase and decided against turning on the hallway light, blindingly stumbling around the narrow space, letting her hands lead the way until her eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness.

She located the bathroom door at the end of the hallway, approaching it quickly, opening it and stepping into the smallish, dark room before swiftly closing the door shot behind her.

And then a loud, masculine "EXCUSE ME" made both her and her heart jump, the latter relocating to her throat as she desperately pulled on the door handle, screamingly, loudly, pulling on the handle a little too hard as it broke off and as a result, she stumbled backwards, almost falling on her back on the floor before something, someone, caught her, his arms embracing her tightly and preventing her from falling.

She immediately wrestled out of the stranger's arms, reaching for the light switch, turning it on while turning around to face whoever had come up with the same brilliant idea as herself.

She swallowed hard as her eyes saw and her head processed who she was now locked in the bathroom with against her will.

Her stomach dropped and a few new swarms of butterflies suddenly came alive.

It was _him_.

Of course.

The butterfly-maker and heartbreaker.

Fuck.

He was looking extraordinarily heartbreaking tonight, his blond hair in a perfect mess and those eyes, the ones that were still hunting here in her dreams, reflecting surprise and perhaps some...nervousness?

She turned back around, ignoring him as she inspected the door, trying to find a way to open it but failing miserably.

So she did the only thing she could think of. She started to bang loudly on it.

"Ally..."

She answered, angrily, without turning around. The less she saw of him the better. "I'm surprised you still remember my name."

"Don't be ridiculous".

"Don't tell me what to not be."

He was quiet for a minute.

"They won't hear you, you know, the music is too loud."

She didn't answer.

Five minutes of loud door banging later, and she defeatedly stopped.

He had been trying to unnoticeably observe her.

He desperately wanted to _bang_ her up against the door. Hard.

Shit, her hand was throbbing. That, and she couldn't hold it any longer.

She turned around, slowly, as if she was about to face off with satan himself.

"Austin...I...I really need to use the bathroom." She knew her face was the shade of strawberry.

He smirked. "Go ahead."

Fuck again.

Her life would be a hundred percent easier if only he had been about ninety nine percent less attractive.

"Not with _you_ in here."

"Why not? It's not like I haven't already seen you naked."

"Please don't remind me." She tried to make a face of disgust but knew she failed as she was still blushing profusely.

Yes, he had seen her naked.

He happened to be the only one who had.

"Ah, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." He didn't sound quite as confident as he wanted to, mostly because he was extremely non-confident that she actually had enjoyed it.

She wanted to punch him in the face and kick him in the balls, adrenaline fueled by a very different emotion was now surging through her.

She was suddenly furious.

"You know what Austin, I did. And I'm pretty sure you could tell I did. What I _didn't_ enjoy was the harsh revelation that the sweetest person I have ever met somehow managed to become the biggest disappointment of my life, all in the matter of a couple of days."

Ouch. That hurt him. Even if he did deserve it.

So maybe he had avoided her for a few days after their..._night_...together.

But not because he didn't want her, not because he regretted it, not because he hadn't enjoyed it tremendously.

Oh, he had enjoyed it, alright.

No, he had been avoiding her only because he had been scared shitless.

Of her.

Of his feelings for her.

Of the fear that she would break his heart, break him.

She was perfect, everything and anything he had ever wanted.

He liked her so much that it almost physically hurt him to think about it.

"Austin, pleeeease, I really, really need to go."

She now sounded less mad, but utterly desperate, and he felt bad. He nodded, looking around the small space for a place to hide to give her some privacy.

"Fine. I'll be in the shower. Closing me eyes and covering my ears."

She watched closely as he stepped behind the shower curtain, closing it tightly and waiting a torturous additional minute before she finally got to complete what she had come there for in the first place. She could hear him lowly humming something to himself and she realized he was doing it so that he wouldn't hear her.

That was sweet. Surprisingly so.

She inspected herself in the mirror as she washed her hands. The slight blush of him bringing up their night together was still lingering on her face.

And the images of it was yet again lingering in her mind.

Part of her wanted to let him stay hidden in the shower for the rest of the night, or at least until someone would come and open the door from the other side, but she knew he would pop out sooner or later.

She called his name but he didn't respond. She walked over to the shower, quickly pulling the shower curtain out of the way and there he was, facing one of the side walls, his hands tightly covering his ears and his eyes closed shut.

Just like he had promised.

He looked adorable.

Charming.

The way she remembered him, regardless of how hard she was trying to forget.

She poked him in the stomach and he opened his eyes in surprise, letting out a sound reminiscent of someone getting hit by a baseball bat and she rolled her eyes at his blatant overreaction.

"Ouch."

So she had hurt him. Good. It felt good.

He stepped out of the shower as she reached into her purse for her cellphone, observing him reaching into his pocket, presumably for the same purpose through her peripheral vision.

Why hadn't they thought of that earlier?

She sighed as she realized that her reception was as strong as her desire to be locked in the upstair bathroom with Austin, namely ranging from zero to none.

At least that's what she was telling herself.

A loud, exasperated groan let her know that he apparently had the same shitty phone carrier.

"I guess we're stuck here." He sounded defeated but not overly annoyed.

Now she was the one groaning in exasperation and he tried to pretend that it didn't bother him that she was so upset about being trapped there with him. He really didn't mind. Truly.

He had only come to the party in the hope that she would show up anyways. Not that he had planned to talk to her, but observing her from afar had become his favorite pastime over the last month.

A few minutes of silence followed, her standing by and facing the large size vanity mirror, her back to him as he was sitting down on top of the toilet seat, checking out her ass while feeling like one.

"This is all your fault, you know." She didn't sound as mad as she intended.

"How is this my fault? You're the one who broke the handle."

He had a point. "If you hadn't scared me, I wouldn't have pulled on it so hard. And why were you in here in the dark anyways?"

He looked embarrassed. "I didn't want Cassidy to know I was up here."

She laughed. Apparently, she wasn't the only one scared of the hot-tempered blonde.

She laughed, and he died a little. Her laugh was rainbows and flowers and nice smells and candy and life.

"Ahhh, what are we going to do in here?" The question was really targeted at herself.

She could see his reflection in the mirror. He was checking out her ass. Jackass.

A jackass that she missed so much.

A jackass that she was insanely and crazily attracted to.

A jackass that she had been, scratch that, was in love with.

Even if she really didn't want to be.

His gaze on her made her tingly.

He knew what _he_ wanted to _do_.

Her.

He shrugged. "I don't know. We can sing something?" They used to sing together all the time.

God, he missed her.

"I only know love songs and I don't think that's appropriate." Her voice, her beautiful voice, was dripping with acid, as if it had been dipped in some sort of lemon juice.

He started humming a song anyways, mostly to fill the air with something other than suffocating uncomfortableness and she had to bite her tongue not to sing along.

It was one of her favorites.

And he knew it was one of her favorites.

She sighed as he finished. "I don't get it."

"What?" He was genuinely curious.

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud."

She did that a lot. It was one of the things that he liked or possibly loved about her.

One of many things.

"Just tell me, we're stuck in here, you might as well talk to me."

He was right. And he knew her well enough to know that it was downright impossible for her to keep quiet for lengthy periods of time.

Another deep sigh left her luscious lips. "I just don't understand love, or sex, or relationships. I mean, how can two people share something like that, that connection or whatever, those parts and pieces of themselves, and then just forget about it a few days, or even hours, later?"

He instinctively knew she wasn't talking about love or sex or relationships in general.

"I don't know about other people, but if you're talking about me, about...us, I haven't forgotten about it." His heart was racing. He had been waiting to talk to her forever, ever since that day when he had finally approached her and everything had gone wrong, just never finding the right opportunity or the guts.

He was still pretty much gut less, but the opportunity had been thrown at him as if someone above had planned it out, and he knew he wasn't going to get another chance like this.

"What?" She turned around to finally look at him.

"I think of that night...our night, all the time." Truth. He liked to adhere to it.

"Yeah, sure, while laughing it up with your friends." She meant to sound uncaring, nonchalant, but somehow it came out sad instead.

He looked appalled. "I haven't told anyone about...that."

"Why, you're ashamed?" Lemon was back. God, he hated that yellow fruit. It shouldn't even be allowed to be considered a fruit. It wasn't sweet. Like at all. Fruit should be sweet. She should be sweet.

Was he ashamed that he had somehow, he still had _no_ clue how, been granted the extraordinary privilege to be with her, be inside of her, make _love_ to her?

No. Ashamed definitely wasn't the correct description.

Elated was more like it. Out of his mind happy would work as well.

Making him want to yodel loudly form the rooftop was probably the most accurate description, though.

He hadn't told anyone because that was _private_. That was _theirs_.

"Now you're mad that I _haven't_ told people?"

"No...I'm mad because I thought you were _different_. But honestly, I'm not really mad at you, I'm mad at me, because I fell for your nice guy act despite knowing that you are really not that good of an actor."

He was hurting again and not from her low-dig at his acting skills.

They happened to be excellent, by the way.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I disappointed you." He really meant it.

She had turned away from him again, nervously bouncing a small shampoo bottle in her dainty hand as if she didn't know what else to do, suddenly dropping it and quickly leaning down to catch it, the hem of her dress raising and for a split second, she was inadvertently and unknowingly flashing him her underwear before standing back up.

Aaaaaaahhhhhhh.

Oh, he wanted to feel those underwear between his teeth, rip that flimsy material into ridiculously tiny pieces while licking her skin in long wet strokes, tasting her skin, tasting her, explore all the exquisite parts of her that he hadn't gotten the chance to that first time around.

His dick hardened instantly, almost reflexively, as if his body was wired to, made to, respond to hers. As if it was made for her. As if he was made for her.

He moved around uncomfortably, hoping to somehow cover the hard-on that he wasn't sure he would be able to get rid off. He was trying to picture all sorts of non-sexy and disgusting things, but futilely so as anything he thought of automatically made its way back to the black teeny fabric situated between her heavenly thighs.

He wanted to be situated between her heavenly thighs and buried deep inside her heaven.

Aaaaaaahhhhhhh.

Her low voice, now colored with dejection, cut through the silence and interrupted his pointless attempts at calming himself.

"I just...I didn't think that you were that kind of guy, you know? I know we had made no promises, I know we weren't even officially dating or anything, but, I don't know, I guess I thought, you know, that it was special or something."

This was it. Fuck It. He was going to talk to her. Explain things. He really didn't have anything to lose.

It took him a few minutes to gather his thoughts.

"Ally..."

She wasn't looking at him but he knew she was listening.

"That night, our night...that was my first time too. My...my _only_ time. And it was as special as it gets."

She shook her head.

"I don't know why you expect me to believe that or anything you say, for that matter."

"I _know_ you don't believe me, but sex actually means something to me, Ally. You...you mean something to me. Meant something to me. Everything, actually. You meant _everything_ to me. And I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you hurt me too. Hearing you say that you regretted it, I...that was probably the worst thing I have ever heard because it meant so fucking much to _me_."

The following silence was thick, so thick that he felt as if he was drowning in a large-sized batch of thick fudge.

"It did to me too." Her voice was more of a whisper, and at first he thought he might have misheard her.

"What?"

She knew he could hear her but was in disbelief of what she was saying.

"It meant a lot to me too."

It took him a minute to find his voice as his mind was running wild. "But you said it was a drunken accident! You told me it was the biggest mistake of your life, and I believe that that is a direct fucking quote."

He was almost yelling.

She felt some unwelcome tears burning in her eyes and she blinked them away. Damn it.

"You hadn't talked to me in almost a week, and you had clearly been avoiding me, so I thought you were coming to tell me that _you_ thought it was a mistake, and I kind of just wanted to beat you to the punch."

She finally turned to look at him. He was running his fingers through his hair in rapid, annoyance-triggered movements.

Crap, _she_ wanted to do that.

"Fuck Ally, the only reason why I was avoiding you was because I was nervous, so nervous, that you would have second thoughts, or that I hadn't been...good enough, I guess, and I was terrified that you would have realized that _I'm_ not good enough for you, which would make sense because no one is, and then, when I finally gathered up the courage to speak to you, you shut me down and...I don't know...broke my heart. But that night was, and still is, the best fucking night of my life. I just thought you should know that."

"_I_ broke _your_ heart? You don't think I cared, about you, about us, you don't think I still fucking care?" Now she was yelling too.

Instantly, by no fault whatsoever on his part, he was no longer sitting down but instead standing right behind her, not touching her but close enough that if she would take a step back, her ass would rub up against him in the exact position that he desperately, prayer-sayingly, wanted her to.

She looked surprised but not necessarily disapproving.

"You still care about me? About..._us_?"

She nodded. In all honesty, there was nothing she cared more about.

He smiled as their gazes met and soon made love in the oversized mirror reflection, the two of them mere bystanders of the sex scene playing out between their almost matching sets of chocolate eyes, his penetrating hers in a perfect preview of things to cum.

Was she a little turned on by his close proximity? Maybe a tad. A tad the size of fucking Russia.

Was he a little turned on by her close proximity? Maybe a tad. He currently had a hard-on the size of fucking Russia.

And suddenly, she felt stupid. Why hadn't she just talked to him? All she wanted was to be with him.

He felt so damn stupid. Why hadn't he just talked to her? There was nothing in the freaking galaxy that he desired more than just being with her.

"For the record, I really wasn't that drunk. Like, at all." Her voice was lemon free. Sweet. Just the way he liked it.

He smiled. "I wasn't either".

A few more minutes of relentless eye fucking passed.

She wanted him. Badly. Desperately.

He wanted her. Desperately. Badly.

"Austin?"

He had to clear his throat before answering. "Yes?"

"Best night of your life, huh?"

Now he was blushing and all he could do was nod.

"I know something we can do in here to make _this_ night even better ." Her voice was now dripping with something else.

Seductiveness.

He swallowed hard.

"And what's that?"

She took a step back and rubbed up against him, answering his prayers.

"A...memory refresher?"

Like he needed one. It, she, was his favorite memory of all time.

Every single detail form that forts time was permanently etched into his mind.

That didn't mean he minded a repeat, though.

He meant to verbally confirm his willingness to participate in her proposed activity, but he was currently speechless, so instead, he turned her around, having her face him for a second before his lips were drawn to her neck, almost on impulse, licking that skin that he had had a craving for, but been deprived of, for the last month. It tasted better than he could remember.

His mouth on her neck made her whole body come alive, and his short stubble, barely noticeable from afar but oh so noticeable up close, as in skin to skin close, was tickling her.

Funny how it didn't at all make her want to laugh. No, all she could do was moan.

He broke away for a minute, his eyes drilling into hers, the two of them just looking at each other, face to face, almost but not really nose to nose, the speed of their fast breaths increasing in unison.

And then they were mouth to mouth as he kissed her, hard, their tongues dancing in the disorganized rhythm of the screaming cat still blasting from the speakers downstairs.

She broke the kiss as she reached to remove his shirt, wanting to run her fingers over his chest and relishing in the response it elicited in him as his muscles contracted under her fingers.

She unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and leaving him in his boxers, and then he surprised her by turning her around, pressing her up against the bathroom counter, bending her over and she moaned as his hands found their way I under her dress, letting his fingers trace the inside of her thighs as he was pressing his hardened , still boxer-covered cock up against her ass.

His fingers moved further north, soon rubbing her outside of her underwear, until he bent her over, her hands resting on the small vanity, as he pulled up her dress from behind, uncovering those sinful underwear that he had only gotten a glimpse of earlier, pulling them halfway down with his teeth before ripping them to pieces in one easy pull.

She shrieked in shock, but it soon turned into moans as he plunged a finger into her.

She was already soaking wet.

Their eyes were yet again glued to each other in the mirror as he was finger-fucking her from behind, hard and fast and wonderfully, the mirror reflection of her face contorted in pleasure enough to almost make him cum on the spot.

"I want you, Austin."

He didn't bother answering her with words, letting his actions speak for themselves as he turned her back around, removing her dress and her bra while she removed his underwear.

He lifted her now naked body up on the vanity, spreading her legs and situating his body between them as she reached for his dick, pumping him fast while he was sucking on her bare nipples, then letting his tongue travel all over neck, her chest, her stomach, as he tried to focus on other things than the impossibly wonderful sensations shooting out through his body, created by her hand on his cock.

"Now, Austin."

He followed her instructions as if it was a law, gently lifting her off the vanity, her wrapping her legs around him before he slowly lowered her down onto the shaggy bathroom carpet, her back pressing into the soft material as he immediately covered her with his much larger body and made her his once again.

She screamed as he filled her, his dick hitting her deep and hard and perfectly. They moved in synchrony, her hips meeting his movements, his mouth buried in her neck as his cock was acting as if it was rehearsing for some sort of trampoline competition, diving into her repeatedly, improving his performance and getting a higher score with each consecutive thrust.

He slowed down, unwillingly so but it was out of necessity or it would be over, soon hitting her slowly but rhythmically as her nails were digging into his back.

"I can do this all night." Her voice, a low whisper in his ear, was auditory sex and he almost blew it.

"Ally, believe me, there is no way in _hell_ I'm going to last all night."

Or even a few more minutes.

He sped up slightly, nibbling on her neck while doing so, and he almost yodeled, in fucking gratitude this time, as he soon felt her cumming undone beneath him. He came hard inside of her as she was vibrating around him, squeezing him tight, oh so fucking tight, her wetness milking him dry in irregular movements of fucking euphoria and he was suddenly grateful for the loud music as the noises escaping his mouth may have the capability of waking up the dead.

He rolled off of her, laying next to her, embracing her and quietly holding her for a few minutes, until she moved away.

Her thoughts were spinning like a fast-moving dreidel in her busy head.

They both started to get dressed, her finishing first as she no longer had any underwear to put on, and not a minute later, the door flew open, revealing one of their drunk schoolmates who was too obliterated to even question what they were doing there.

They were both oddly relieved that it wasn't Cassidy.

And she suddenly processed exactly what had just happened.

Fuck.

She had fallen for it, for him. Again.

Damn it.

She was a good student, why couldn't she learn by her mistakes?

He was probably just going to ignore her again, pretend like nothing had happened...aaahhh, she needed to get out of there.

She walked out of the bathroom, speedingly, as if in panic, reaching the top of the staircase in record time before he caught up to her, pulling her to him as she had just started to take the first step downstairs, slamming her up against the nearby wall, bordering on roughly, his hot breath hitting her face as his entire body pressed into hers.

She could tell that he was definitely already for round two. No doubt about it.

He almost took her again then and there as he recalled that she wasn't wearing any underwear under that short dress.

"What, Austin? What do you _want_?" She tried to sound neutral, but it was as hard as he was.

"I'm not making the same mistake again. Ally, I'm so in love with you that I don't know what to do with myself." He smiled.

His smile evaporated her panic, turning her anxiety into shy excitement in a split second.

"Me too".

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you too."

He smiled as she pulled her in for another kiss before they jointly descended the stairs, hand in hand, mouth on mouth, mouth in mouth, quickly leaving the party as they headed for round two.

At his house.

Upstairs.

_**Upcoming episodes; 5/11- Tickles & Tequila**_


	2. Episode 2 Tickles & Tequila

**A/N; I don't even know. I just really like the title, it's been stuck in my head for months.**

**And I have an obsession with tickling. And with tequila. And with smut.**

**This is...smutty. More sex than tickles. Don't let the title fool you. This is _not_ _cute_.**

**Sometimes the stories just kind of write themselves. So don't blame _me_.**

**Episode 2 - Tickles and Tequila**

He scanned the completely empty bar, trying to decide where to start. It was Friday night, tequila night, and he knew without a doubt that the space would be crammed packed within an hour. As per usual.

And she was late. As per usual.

But later than usual.

He glanced around the small establishment, known for their cheap drinks rather than its all-but fine cuisine, and sighed. The bar needed to be restocked before opening, the booths needed to be set up and the floor needed to be swept.

Usually, Jimmy would be there to help him, _them_, out. He had a close relationship with his boss, and for each additional day that he worked there, the sneaking suspicion that the middle-aged man viewed him as the son he had never had grew stronger.

But tonight, it was just going to be the two of them as Jimmy was out of town and had left him in charge.

_Just_ the two of them.

Him and _her_.

She had reappeared in his life almost out of nowhere a few months ago, walking into the bar one late afternoon looking for a job while looking like a gift sent from above, yet managing to make him feel all but angelic. It was as if he was back in high-school, not just because his body immediately greeted her with an unprecedented hard-on much like the one of a hormone-struck teenage boy, but also because they _actually_ had gone to high-school together.

High-school.

He had spent four years admiring her from afar but never really finding the courage nor the opportunity to make an actual move. They didn't exactly belong to the same circles back then, and as easily frightened sheep they followed their separate herds, occasionally intermixing but never lingering long enough to establish any type of lasting connection.

But high-school was now years away, as they had both recently graduated from college.

To his not very well-concealed delight, Jimmy had hired her on the spot and they had worked alongside each other ever since.

Bar-tending wasn't exactly his ultimate goal in life, but his love for the job had increased substantially since she had started. Work was now _fun_.

It had only taken a few seconds for him to want her, a few minutes for him to fall for her, and a week before he couldn't remember life before her.

Apparently, they both shared the same dream of some day making it big in the music industry, him as a singer, her as a songwriter. Unfortunately, none of them had yet figured out a way of actually making a living out of said dream, and therefore, bar-tending gave them the necessary cash to survive until they did.

There had been an instant connection between them, sparks, perhaps even full-blown fireworks, the mutual attraction bubbling right underneath the surface, almost as if they had their own beer brewery, but producing sexual tension rather than alcohol.

Despite that, they had only developed a platonic _friendship_.

Not that it was platonic in his mind. He fantasized about taking her hard up against that bar more often than he craved pancakes, which happened to be numerous times daily.

Sometimes hourly.

But...she had an..._inconvenience_.

A friend.

Of the male type.

Fine, she had a fucking boyfriend.

It kind of made him a little nauseous thinking about it.

Occasionally, though, the inconvenient boyfriend was rather convenient, in the sense that it kept him from fucking her hard on every surface of the bar, in front of the large drunk crowd cheering on as an audience.

Because he really wanted to take her. Hard. Everywhere.

At this point, that inconvenience was the only thing that had kept him from doing so.

...

She entered the small bar, hurriedly so as she knew she was late, immediately spotting him behind the counter, a delicious eye candy that she _literally_ wanted to lick. He was in a tanktop, green of course because why the fuck not, his bulgy arms clearly on display and his muscles playing under his skin as he was lifting some sort of box, soon placing it on top of the L-shaped bar while looking like an orgasm waiting to happen.

As per usual.

God, she wanted to _touch_ him.

Had it been anyone else, she may have believed that the cut-off shirt was a sign of his vanity or worn for the purpose of attention. As it was, however, she knew it was only out of necessity in the too hot bar.

He did not _look_ for attention. As a matter of fact, it almost seemed like he _disliked_ attention. She had never seen him leave with anyone. Actually, she had never even seen him _flirt_ with anyone, although it kind of came with the job.

"If you flirt, you make more money."

The motto of every bartender, ever lived. Ever.

He didn't seem to adhere to it, though. It was almost as if he was oblivious to the attention that he was receiving, although she had no idea how that was possible as it was unwavering and intense. She could have sworn that some of the girls came there just to ogle at him all night.

It gave her a weird and oddly misplaced sense of satisfaction when he ignored them, politely, one after one.

So maybe perhaps she was a tiny bit attracted to him.

He had been hot in high-school, no doubt about it, but the last few years had been exceptionally kind to him, as there was now an edge, a rawness, that could only be acquired through experience. Oh, she wanted to _experience_ him. In all ways possible.

He was like a fine wine, getting better with age, and she wanted to get stupid drunk off of his flavor.

She greeted him with a hug that he both loved and hated, as it made him lose his focus along with his mind. But he got to touch her, and really, that's all he wanted in life, so yeah, that was good.

She apologized for being late and he forgave her instantly just like they both knew he would.

They worked quickly, in silence, as they finished setting everything up, just in time before the first guests of the night began trickling in through the door, the loud music soon filling the space and drowning out any opportunity for conversation.

She took the first order, and he couldn't help but stare at her as she reached for the beer glasses hanging above the bar, automatically making her tanktop rise, inadvertently revealing a suntanned sliver of skin that he swore was a slice of freaking heaven.

God, he wanted to touch her.

An hour of countless served drinks later, she observed as the girl on the other side of the bar was obviously and blatantly flirting with him, her large breasts, most likely paid for by either an ex-husband or a married lover, spilling out of her low-cut top and onto the bar counter. _She_ couldn't stop staring and she quietly applauded him for seeming completely unfaced by the boob buffet, sharing the same non-emotional smile with the boob-lady as he did with most everyone else, that smile that could break hearts from across a room yet somehow didn't even reach his own eyes.

The bar was packed and the high pace of the night made the time fly by, as they worked side by side, the bare skin of their arms periodically but too often rubbing up against each other, none of them neither willing nor able to move away.

Just as per usual.

...

"How do you do it?"

Her voice was colored with amazement as she was stretched out in one of the booths, her back against the wall and her tanned legs resting on the top of the seat cushion.

It had become routine for them to share a few drinks after closing up, unwinding together after the stress that consumed them for a few, intense hours.

Tonight was no exception.

It had been a long night. But a good one. Lots of drinking. Lots of cash.

"What?" He had no clue as to what she was talking about.

"Ignore the _boobs_? I mean, I even kind of wanted to touch them."

He smiled as he knew exactly what, or rather _who_, she was talking about, shaking his head as he moved to sit down across from her, his long legs hanging off the edge of the seat as he mirrored her position.

The mental images of her touching other women made him hard on the spot.

Well, _harder_. He had been in different states of arousal ever since she had entered the bar.

That afternoon a couple of months ago.

Fuck.

"I...I don't know, I guess they just don't interest me. No mystery, you know? And there's more to attraction than just looks. I mean, you know, feelings and...stuff. That, and maybe I'm just not a boob man."

This was why he quite possibly was in love with her. They could _talk_.

She shrugged. Was he real or some type of alien? She had _never_ met a man as resistant to boobs before.

He smiled at her, a _real_ smile, eyes included and she almost got up and kissed him.

_She. Wanted. Him. To. Fuck. Her. Hard. And. Fast._

"There's something more. Tell me."

He hesitated for a second as he opened his own beer, taking a sip before answering.

"Fine. Perhaps...maybe there's..._someone_. Someone I'm kind of hung up on, but she...she's not available, so it's stupid, I'll get over it soon...Honestly, I don't really want to talk about it."

She nodded while her heart was beating fast. He...he was _hung_ _up_ on someone?

Who?

"By the way, you're in _my_ seat." He had an overwhelming need to change the topic, therefore blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

She laughed, almost spitting out the mouthful of beer she had just inhaled from the half-empty bottle she was nonchalantly balancing in her hand as she turned to look at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't know this area had assigned seats. Guess I failed to locate the sign with your name on it." She looked around as if she was looking for it.

Dork.

"I _always_ sit there. You _know_ that. Now move."

She smiled. "Make me".

He stood up, observing her as she was half laying down in the small booth.

She was wearing some type of cut off shorts.

What was that material called?

Jean?

Denim?

It really didn't matter, as it was unquestionably the same material that his dreams were made out of.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Nope", but she was nodding her head.

He leaned in over her, praying that she wouldn't notice how his breath hitched as he non-purposely but wonderfully rubbed up against her legs.

She looked at him with almost plate-sized eyes before he placed his hands on her hips, letting them linger there for possibly a few seconds too long before he put his plan into action.

And tickled her.

It caught her by surprise, her uncontrollable fit of giggles soon filling the bar.

"Stop, stop, I'll move." She was almost choking.

He stopped and she didn't move.

"Don't make me do it again."

She still didn't move.

She kind of wanted his hands on her again.

So he tickled her again, his hands allover her body as she erupted into laughter once more.

God, he couldn't stop. Didn't want to, either.

Could he tell the way her body responded to his touch? Probably.

Was it ok to tickle other people's girlfriends? Probably not.

He wasn't _completely_ sure, but _if_ it was wrong he had no desire to be right.

None.

She finally moved, almost dead from giggling and sat down on the other side, smiling at him as he had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I'll get you back, you know."

Oh, he wanted to get her _on_ her back.

"I'm not ticklish."

"Sure."

"I'm really not."

Something in his voice gave it away. She knew he was lying.

Interesting.

He had a surprisingly bad poker face.

She found it adorable.

She glanced at her watch and the smirk was wiped off of his face.

"So, when will fuckface grace us with his presence?" He started to chug the beer.

For no specific reason whatsoever.

They both knew he was referencing her convenient inconvenience.

The two of them didn't exactly get along. To put it mildly.

He hated the guy.

Despised him.

Wanted to punch him in the face.

Almost had, a few times.

She shifted, almost uncomfortably as he brought up her boyfriend.

"He won't be coming by here tonight."

_Oh_.

She wasn't sure why she was so nervous to tell him.

Fuck it.

"He won't be coming by at all anymore. We broke up. I mean, I broke up with him. That's why I was late."

Oh.

"I'm...sorry?." No, he wasn't. Like at all. But he had manners.

She just shrugged. "It was long overdue."

Oh oh oh, his mind was chanting as he was trying to process what she was saying.

She was single.

SHE WAS SINGLE.

Their eyes met and glue ensued, both of them suddenly uncomfortable, almost as if they were two teenagers who had just gotten caught making out by an angry parent, the silence of the bar functioning as seductive music as their eyes were slow-dancing in a scorchingly hot non-touching foreplay.

She cleared her throat. "It's all about self-control, you know."

He wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, but it really didn't matter because he was screwed either way, as his self-control in any situation involving her was close to null.

Yep, he was screwed. And he wanted to _screw_ her. Drill his _screwdriver_ right into her.

Heck, he wanted to use his whole toolbox on her.

_Screw_ her.

_Nail_ her.

_Hammer_ her with his cock.

"What's that?" His voice broke a little.

"Tickles. It's all about _self_-_control_."

Was it his imagination, or was she slowly batting her eyes as it him as if it was her sole mission in life to kill him? If so, her mission was almost completed.

"I already told you I'm not ticklish." He didn't sound that convincing.

"Want to bet?" Was she teasing him?

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Good. If you laugh you have to take a shot." She nodded towards the liqueur bottles by the bar.

"Of what?"

She looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Tequila. Obviously. It's tequila night. _Duh_."

He shook his head, pointing to the beer in his hand.

"Beer before liqueur, never been sicker."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Wimp. Are you scared?"

Shit, now he _had_ to do it.

"No. Let's do it. But _you_ go first. Show me some of that _self_-_control_. I don't trust you enough to follow through if _I_ go first."

She laughed, as she knew he was probably right, then standing up and walking over to the bar, reaching for two shot glasses and the half-full bottle of tequila along with the left-over lime wedges.

"Come on."

He followed her, like a starving puppy to a bone.

Oh, he wanted to _bone_ her.

"Go ahead Austin. _Tickle_ me."

And she rolled up her tank-top, once again revealing that damn soft, tanned skin.

He almost wasn't breathing.

And then he tickled her again.

Skin to skin this time around.

He really wasn't breathing.

She tried to hold in her giggles by biting her lip, but within seconds she failed and she laughed, uncontrollably, before moving away and he filled up the small shot glass to the brim, just the way he wanted to fill her.

She took it, fast, the clear liquid burning her throat.

"Ok, _my_ turn. Shirt off."

He didn't question her. She seemed to be making wise decisions.

She tried not to stare.

But it was an impossible task.

She almost _literally_ drooled as she let her fingers run along the outline of his abs, then trailing slowly along his chest, before suddenly and unexpectedly pinching his sides and he giggled.

_Real_ giggles. Like, school girl giggles.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"What was _that_?"

"Nothing."

She tickle-pinched him again and another set of schoolgirl giggles filled the air.

"Oh my god, Austin Monica Moon, you are _so_ _so_ _so_ ticklish."

He shook his head, and then she tickled him again and again, his ridiculous giggles filling the bar like children's laughter at Disney world.

She loved it.

She stopped after he had begged her a few times, both of them ignoring the fact that he could have easily made her stop.

"Looks like _none_ of us have any self-control".

She could say that again.

He defeatedly filled up the empty shot glass, about to take it when she blocked his hand.

"What? I lost, I have to take it."

She shook her head.

He was confused. Was she going to let him out of the bet?

He observed her as she climbed up on the bar, clueless as to what the _hell_ was going on but pretty positive that that's exactly _where_ he was heading.

He watched in stunned astonishment as she was now sitting on the counter, her legs dangling off the ledge as she slowly removed her tanktop, revealing a bra that he instantly wanted to remove with his teeth, then reaching for the salt shaker that was placed on the bar before laying down on her back, spreading some salt all over her now bare stomach.

"Lick me, Austin", her voice pure erotica before she placed one of the lime wedges between her lips.

Body shot.

If this was loosing, he didn't ever _ever_ want to be a winner.

Fuck.

He eagerly licked her, because he couldn't disobey her, the saltness filling his mouth but he didn't care because he also got to taste her skin and he was willing to swallow the whole fucking shaker just to be allowed to experience the delicacy that was her.

He finished, reluctantly, then finishing the shot and grabbing the lime from her mouth with his teeth.

He felt drunk, intoxicated, and not _just_ from the liqueur.

"Another round?"

He he nodded furiously.

His hands were back on her bare skin. It only took a few seconds before she busted out in giggles yet again, _him_ soon laying down on the bar as she licked the salt off of him while kneeling on the high barstool. She slowly licked his abs clean, yet somehow making him feel dirtier than ever before, then lifting the shot glass and inhaling the clear liquid as if it was water, removing the lime out of his mouth with her teeth, her lips lightly gracing against his as she captured the green wedge between them.

"This is _fun_." She sounded like she really meant it.

If being in an amazing yet torturous, by hornyness created, mental fog was _fun_, he guessed she was correct.

"Do you want to _tickle_ me some more?" She was already giggling.

He climbed off the bar and nodded as he wasn't in speaking condition, but the prospect of touching her again was to good to turn down.

And he was all but _down_.

But he _wanted_ to go down.

On _her_.

"Austin?"

He nodded. Still not speaking.

"I'm really ticklish right _here_", pointing to her hips before unbuttoning her shorts, stepping out of them as his hard cock almost broke his pants.

He started to trace the outline of her skimpy underwear with his finger with the _only_ purpose to tickle her.

Yeah right.

He apparently _did_ have some self-control, as all he really wanted to do was to rip them off of her body and plunge himself into her.

She giggled again but she wasn't sure it was just from the tickles anymore, as the alcohol was spreading like fire throughout her veins.

He was so horny that that he didn't know how to think clearly, which perhaps was a good thing as he finally stopped thinking all together and just went for it.

He kissed her hard, his lips all but eating hers, and maybe it was a little rough but she clearly didn't mind as he could tell that she was smiling into the all but gentle kiss.

She tasted like salt and tequila and sex-waiting-to-happen and he wasn't sure if he would ever have enough, as months of tension was no longer just _bubbling_ under the surface but fucking _boiling_.

He propped her up on the bar before removing her bra, soon proving that he was indeed a boob man, after all, as he engulfed her hardened nipples with his wet mouth, licking her skin in slow, wet repetitions, sucking her breasts in rhythm to her loud moans.

He wanted her. Badly.

She wanted him. Badly and more than once.

He broke away, and she looked at him in surprise as he pulled her towards the side of the bar, placing her right at the L-shape (the L obviously standing for Licking as that seemed to be the theme of the night) before gently pushing her down on her back, letting her legs hang off the bar on each side of him as he reached for and pulled down those damn lace underwear.

She was naked. In front of him.

And he needed to taste her.

He placed himself by the edge of the counter, standing up, pulling her to him and spreading her legs before placing his head between them.

"Do you still want me to _lick_ you, Ally?"

"Mhmmm..."

"I can't hear you."

She could feel his breath on her, creating tingling sensations throughout her body before he had even touched her. She couldn't think of anything in life that she wanted more.

"_Lick_ me Austin."

And then he did.

The first lick was long, slow, his tongue finding its way in between her folds, exploring her pussy in one of the most intimate ways possible, soon speeding up and licking her repeatedly as he was giving a new meaning to 'eating at the bar' while indulging in the best meal ever served at that counter.

Funny, though, how the taste of her on his lips had the opposite effect of regular food as it only made him hungrier and he couldn't have enough.

He plunged a finger into her soakness, pumping her a few times while the wetness of his mouth continued to add to the drenchness of her pussy, relentlessly exploring her with his eager fingers, finger-fucking her into insensibility. He allowed his mouth to drink her as his tongue treated her clit to fast strokes, his finger pumping in and out of her until she started shaking in front of him, her intertwined fingers pulling hard on his hair as her back arched off of the wooden bar in pleasure created spasms.

He let her ride out her high with his fingers still sheathed deep inside of her.

She climbed off the bar, her legs shaking, her breath still coming out in short pants as she removed _his_, finally freeing his aching cock from the constraints of his boxers, then pushing him down on the nearby barstool as she placed herself between his legs.

He didn't even have time to think before she let her tongue run all over the head of his dick, tasting him, then slowly taking him into her mouth, one excruciating inch at a time, until his dick hit her throat and he groaned in sexual fucking euphoria.

She sucked him hard, simultaneously pumping him with her hand and he lost track of time and space and sanity.

She let his cock slip out of her mouth just as he thought it was about to be over, so incredibly close to letting her _really_ taste him and he almost whimpered upon the loss of contact.

She waved a finger at him as she walked around the bar, as if he needed an instruction to follow her.

"Don't pretend like you haven't thought of fucking me hard up against the bar."

He wasn't going to. Pretend, that is.

He caught up to her, immediately bending her over the mentioned bar, giving him a full view of her by some deity created ass.

The best view he had ever had.

It should be made into a fucking postcard or something.

Said ass was soon rubbing up against him as he grabbed her hips and slid his painfully hard cock into her, her hand resting on top of the bar counter as he began fucking her from behind, her body moving up against him with every thrust and he was almost about to cum on the spot as her wet tight pussy eagerly greeted him with moistened hugs. Obscenities were coming out of his mouth like music from the nearby jukebox, as his dick got to experience the heavenly fountain that his mouth had recently drank from.

She joined him, the vocal performance soon becumming a duet of sexual satisfaction and pure need.

Holy hell, he was as good as she so often had imagined, his dick hitting her hard but spot on.

She knew he had been close before, and she was pretty certain that he was still very close as his cock was moving in almost uncontrollable shoves, making her wetter with every thrust. Suddenly, she was very close as well.

He reached around, finding her clit and rubbing her in short circles, small movements of finger nirvana, then finally letting go as he felt her cumming undone in front of him, screaming out loud as he pumped her fuller than the unopened liquer bottles that were neatly lined up alongside the bar as he sent her into another orgasmic seizure.

They got dressed and she seemed quiet, almost pondering.

"Ally? What's wrong?"

She looked at him. She looked guilty.

"We shouldn't have done that. I...you had _just_ told me that you were hung-up on someone, it wasn't fair, I shouldn't have made you do..._that_."

She looked genuinely upset, and he almost bursted out laughing.

Like she had made him do anything. Like _she_ had seduced _him_.

"You, idiot. It's _you_. _You're_ my hang-up."

She blushed.

Oh.

"Do you...do you want to come back to my place? I think I have a bottle of tequila..." Was he sounding as desperate as he felt? He wasn't ready to say bye to her just yet.

Or ever.

She smiled and nodded, perhaps a little too eagerly but she couldn't find it in her to care.

"If not, there's always vodka..."

And then he kissed her again.

She still tasted like salt and tequila and sex.

And he _knew_ he would _never_ have enough.

_**Upcoming episodes; 5/18 Bosses & Bad Ideas (thanks Meg!)**_


	3. Episode 3 - Bosses & Bad Ideas

**A/N; This was a suggestion from Florine/ Breakdownthewalls a while ago. Hope you like it =).**

**This is pure smut, but you guys should really know that by now.**

_**Bosses & Bad Ideas**_

He sighed loudly as he pressed the shiny button for the elevator for the eleventh time.

_Hurry_ _the_ _fuck up_ _already_.

He was late. As usual. It seemed like the city traffic was hellbent on remaining his number one and only enemy.

The elevator finally arrived with a too loud plink, and he cursed out loud but could care less who heard him as he stepped into the too packed square. He looked around, unsuccessfully scanning the crowd for any familiar faces while bracing himself for another god-knows-how-many-hours long workday.

Another day. Another dollar.

_Just_ another day.

He had taken the job out of necessity rather than desire, not knowing what he was in for but as he was short on cash, he had settled for the first position he was offered.

Dez had helped him get the job, reassuring him that the position was great, and they were now working alongside each other.

As grateful as he was to his goofball childhood friend, he had regretted his decision almost immediately.

He was still, three months later, unsure of _exactly_ what the company did.

What he did know was that it was primarily paperwork.

Reviewing.

Lots of it.

Piles after piles of paper.

He felt as if he spent more time looking at papers than people, which probably and sadly was the actual truth.

The job was...blah.

Long hours, bad pay and kind of just...boring.

And he had to wear a suit. And a tie.

_Every_ single day.

That in and out of itself really should be enough for him to quit.

Had it not been for one thing, and one thing _only_, he would have most likely done so after the first day.

Or hour.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you looked at it, he had only been about 20 minutes into that first workday when he had been introduced to _her_.

He had been attracted to her instantaneously, for some odd reason that he couldn't explain, he felt a sort of connection with her, a connection that made him sweaty and sort of tongue tied and tingly and well, horny.

It wasn't just attraction, though, no, it was more than that. He had this weird feeling, blame the hopeless romantic in him if you want, that, regardless of how corny it sounded, they were..._destined_ somehow.

Two peas in a pod that just hadn't really gotten to know each other yet.

Not that they were very similar.

He was tall, blonde, friendly, and fairly harmless.

She was petite, brunette, serious and, he was pretty sure, deadly if needed be.

She sure was killing _him_ on a daily basis.

The one and only reason as to why the job was barely bearable rather than downright suffocating was because he spent half his time there daydreaming about her.

He would be about a hundred percent more productive but a thousand times less happy had she not been his boss.

His _boss_.

He would probably, definitely, undoubtedly work for free just to be able to breath the same air as her.

For the first few weeks, he had actually believed that it, _they_, might go somewhere.

They had shared a few, long, wonderful conversations, realizing that they had a lot in common (broken dreams of musical success among many other things), along with countless long looks and occasional, accidental, not-at-all deliberate touches that drove him wild.

They had gotten close, still within the boundaries of what would be considered professional but slowly approaching the line of becoming something more.

And then one day, almost as if out of nowhere, she had stopped talking to him, and a few days later her eyes would no longer meet his eyes, and a few days after that, she had stopped looking at him all together.

And everyday since then he had died a little more.

Well, come to think of it, he guessed everyone died a little more each day.

Whatever.

He hadn't given up completely, though. She was still occupying his mind for about ninety-nine percent of the time and his sexual fantasies for about a a hundred and ten.

Every time he saw her he perked up, in all ways possible, his bland day automatically a bit brighter, only to soon find himself disappointed when she would not acknowledge him.

He was like a freaking loyal puppy who, despite being kicked away consistently, kept on coming back in hope for some love.

Fine, she hadn't _kicked_ him per se.

But she sure as hell hadn't petted him either.

He sighed again as he finally entered the office.

At least it was Friday.

...

She looked out the big window from her office, scanning the early morning skyline while sighing loudly to herself.

Another day. Another dollar.

_Just_ another day.

Another day of mentally drooling over one of her employees.

She still vividly remembered the first time she had been introduced to him.

She had never believed in love at first sight, and she still didn't really, but instantaneous attraction was evidently a thing.

He had made her so damn _uncomfortable_.

But like, in a good way.

Uncomfortable and _nervous_, his eyes like darts into her freaking soul, all while looking like a god damn professional panty-dropper and it kind of made her lose her mind.

And on top of it all, he seemed caring.

Funny.

Sweet.

He was hot, not sticky, but sweet, from his hands to his feet.

And everywhere else, too.

Sometimes God really did give with both hands.

And due to the dress code, he wore a suit. And tie. _Every_ day.

No further explanation needed.

She kind of, maybe, certainly daydreamed about what was hidden underneath those suits, those suits that looked like they had been tailor-made for his masculine body, on a daily basis.

There were other things she daydreamed about, as well.

Like what his tongue would taste like.

And what he would taste like.

Focus.

Right.

_Work_.

She had come a long way in a short time, rapidly working her way up in the company and really did not have time for distractions.

She had goals. Aspirations. A life agenda.

A couple of years prior, one of her many obnoxious dates had drunkenly asked her what her favorite position was, and she had answered CEO with not even a hint of hesitation.

And she had only been half-joking.

_Work_.

That's what she did.

And then _he_ came along, messing with her head in ways that she had thought impossible. She had always believed that attraction was something you choose, something that was as controllable as everything else in her life.

Clearly, he was the one to to challenge that belief.

He was the both sole cause of and yet the only cure for her sudden yet _extreme_ sexual frustration.

She couldn't stop thinking of the feeling of his tongue on her. In her. _Him_ in her.

For the first few weeks, they had flirted, talked, touched...

And then, one of the other supervisors had been caught having an affair with one of his subordinates, and they had all been reminded of that there was an office policy against dating co-workers. The policy had always been there, but she had never really cared about it as nobody had ever made her question it before.

She was questioning it now, though. On a daily basis. Maybe hourly.

As her colleague had lost his job, she had made the hard, almost impossible, decision to go cold turkey, ignoring the blond God completely, because she didn't trust herself around him.

Like, at all.

And she could not lose her job over some stupid fling.

For the past month, she had been trying to mentally control her ridiculous attraction for him, but she couldn't get the damn guy, man, god, whatever, out of her head, therefore burying herself in more work as some sort of an only half-way successful distraction.

Her productivity had somehow increased at the same rate as her happiness had decreased, turning her into an emotionless but productive robot.

She sighed as she saw him enter the office, notably late, his presumably once neat hair already messed up as he was rapidly running his finger through it while approaching his cubicle.

She wanted to do that.

She wanted to do _him_.

Life really wasn't fair.

She sighed again.

At least it was Friday.

...

The noise from the various conversations currently maintained in the largish room were growing louder with each minute, in pace with the increasing excitement for the impending demise of the work week that was now lurking just a few hours away.

The chatter died down immediately when she entered the room.

She was used to it.

She didn't take it personally.

She knew that they knew that a late Friday afternoon visit generally only meant _one_ thing.

Overtime.

She also knew that more than likely they all had plans to go to happy hour immediately following work, and the fact that nobody had bothered inviting her didn't surprise her at all because both they and her already knew she wasn't going to make it.

She never did.

She looked around at the group with something resembling compassion on her face.

"I need someone to stay a couple of hours late."

Dead silence.

"Just one person."

A collective sigh of relief started to bounce off the walls in the fairly large room.

Usually, _everyone_ would be required to stay.

She scanned the rather large group, their eyes fleetingly meeting hers but quickly looking away, as if trying to avoid her, until they landed on _his_.

He could have sworn that she for _once_ looked _straight_ at him, straight _into_ him, as if he was the only one in the room and she was silently begging him to volunteer, and he felt his arm rise almost out if it's own will.

"I'll do it."

More work? What was _wrong_ with him?

_Bad_ idea. Bad bad bad idea.

What the _crap_ was he doing?

But then she smiled, almost a shy one, and he couldn't remember what his bad idea was or what he had had for lunch or where he lived.

"Thank you, Austin", yet another reserved smile crossing her pretty face before she turned around and reentered her office.

Shit.

His name sounded so fucking good coming out of her mouth...

Dez looked at him as if he was an idiot, the other guys slowly shaking their heads in disbelief that he would rather work than join them for a late night of drinking. He didn't really understand it himself, but in all honesty, he didn't really care for the tired bar scene, and he didn't have a whole lot of other options, other than to go home and spend yet another night in his too small apartment jerking off to mental images of her riding him hard.

Not that that was the worst thing he could think of.

But that was the _exact_ way he had spent every night for the last week.

It _was_ Friday, after all. Time to change it up a little.

...

Everyone else had left, but he was still stuck in his cubicle, the pile of papers propped up on his desk only halfway completed. As per usual.

She observed him from her doorway for a minute before approaching him.

He had taken off the suit jacket, the dark coat now nonchalantly slung on the back of his chair, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, revealing tanned arms that she kind of wanted to run her nails along.

He looked deep in thought.

"Austin?"

The voice of God's gift to mankind made him lose his train of thought but he didn't really mind.

And her saying his name still made him _react_.

"Thank you for staying late, I know that there are probably a lot of other things you rather be doing on a Friday night." She looked sincere.

Her. She was the _only_ thing he wanted to be _doing_ on a Friday night.

And any other night, or day, for that matter.

He shrugged. "No problem."

"Come on, let's do it in my office."

Was she doing it on purpose?

Did she know that he really really really wanted to do _it_ in her office?

She led the way, him trailing behind her in true puppy spirit, while checking out her ass that was tightly embraced by a proper looking skirt.

"Take a seat", as she pointed to the chair across from the large desk while sitting down in her revolving chair.

He complied. She _was_ the boss.

She sighed as she pulled out one stack of papers.

"Here. If you do that first half, I'll do the second. Hopefully we won't be here all night."

She handed him a few of the papers.

He nodded.

He tried to read, he really did, but he couldn't focus. He was alone with her and he was a bit nervous.

It was weird, he generally wasn't the nervous type.

About three pages in, she sighed loudly and it surprised him.

Apparently he wasn't the only one with a focus problem.

"Fun way to spend Friday night, huh?"

He could clearly detect her sarcasm.

Truthfully, it was one of the best Friday nights he had had in years.

But clearly, she wasn't as entertained. And he realized he had absolutely no clue what she would do for fun. She never joined them when going out.

He smiled at her.

That damn smile must have been created for the sole purpose of disintegrating her underwear, she couldn't think of any other explanation.

He shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't have any real plans anyways. The bar hopping has kind of been played out. How about you? What do _you_ do for fun?"

She looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language before answering.

"_Fun_? What's that?" and she broke out into a small laughter that he was pretty certain that he could have listened to for the rest of his life, had it not been tinted with a slight sadness.

He got distracted from the conversation as he realized that he was more than willing to show her his definition of _fun_. Any time she wanted. Any time at all.

She sighed again as she shifted her attention back to the pile in front of her, looking through the stack of papers.

"I'm not sure which one to focus on, this one is important but..."

He interrupted her. "Isn't it stressful to always have to make all the decisions?"

He was genuinely curious.

She looked like she was thinking about it for a minute before nodding. "It can be."

"So what do you do to relax?"

"I don't."

Oh.

"So no _fun_ and no _relaxing_?"

"Pretty much sums it up, yeah."

"I have an idea." It was a good one, too.

God, now he was smirking. Smiling had been bad enough.

"Sounds like a bad one." Her voice was the _only_ part of her that remained unaffected by him.

"But you haven't even heard it yet?" _His_ voice sounded like that of a kid who had just been denied another cookie.

"I don't need to."

"Why?"

"Because it's not _mine_."

Bossy.

She was so damn _bossy_.

"Ah, come on, give it a shot? Please?" He had begging eyes, like a freaking homeless puppy looking for food. Kind of made her want to pet him.

She hesitated before she nodded as she knew there was possibly no way she would be able to turn neither his idea nor him down.

He was smirking again. Dear God.

"Let me be in charge tonight, and you just sit back and _relax_. Just do what I ask you to do. No decision-making, no thinking. _I'll_ take the lead."

He knew it was stupid. He didn't know her very well, but it was clear that she liked to be in control. There was no _way_ she was going to agree.

A couple of minutes passed before she nodded, with a slightly amused smile on her face.

"Ok."

"Really?" He was surprised.

"Ill give it a try. I'm not a _control_ _freak_."

She kind of was. But whatever.

He smiled because he knew she kind of was. But whatever.

"Ok. Pinky promise. You will let _me_ be in charge for the rest of the night."

She laughed. He was such a child. But she hooked her fingers with his from across the desk.

"Good. So, let's get started. You read the first three pages, underline the key points, and when you're finished we cross-check."

She smiled in agreement and her face went from beautiful to breathtaking.

He wasn't entirely sure that he had ever seen her truly smile before.

And then he just had to ask her.

"Ally?"

God, her name sounded so fucking good coming out of his mouth, she couldn't focus on anything else.

"Yeah?"

"Why have you been...ignoring me?"

She wouldn't, couldn't, look at him. "It's just easier that way."

"I don't get it." He sounded sad.

Fuck it, she might as well be honest with him.

"Look, Austin, there is this non-dating policy, I don't know if you know of it, but they're kind of strict on it...I could lose my job if...I...if...we...whatever...and honestly, I can't lose my job and..."

She was blushing and he almost kissed her because it was so enticing.

Damn.

He hadn't really been aware of that policy.

"So it's not because...you don't...I don't know, _like_ me?"

"No". She was shaking her head but still not looking at him.

Good. Good good good.

"I miss talking to you." He really meant it.

"I miss it too." She did too.

Their eyes were suddenly swimming in each other's, and he wasn't completely sure whether he wanted to make the effort to float or simply just allow himself to drown in her.

"Maybe we should get started." Her voice ended the swim session.

Fuck, he wanted to go for a few more laps.

"That's my decision to make now, isn't it?" He sounded serious.

"Right, sorry." She didn't sound sorry. Like, at all.

"Maybe we should get started", he repeated and she laughed.

She finished reading the pages quicker than him, of course, and a minute passed before he saw her wince in pain as she reached for her neck.

"Does it hurt?" It kind if hurt _him_ seeing her in pain.

She shrugged, as if she was used to it. "A little."

He rose and walked around the desk, almost as if on impulse, soon standing behind her.

He _needed_ to touch her, it made no sense, but he just _needed_ to.

When was he _ever_ going to get a chance to be alone with her again?

Probably never.

So it was now or never.

So it was now.

"Close your eyes."

She swirled around in her chair, looking at him as if he had just suggested that they travel around the world together. On a bike. With a flat tire.

"What's that?

"Close your eyes."

"_Why_?"

"Don't question me, I'm in charge, remember?"

Her eyes were piercing his, that amused smile yet again gracing her face.

"I believe that we agreed to you being in charge of _work_."

"I don't believe we specified _exactly_ what I was in charge of."

He was right. They _hadn't_ specified.

"Now turn back around."

To his surprise, she complied.

She almost jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulders, not necessarily skin to skin as she was still fully dressed, but his hands on her shirt, slowly caressing her sore muscles in a rhythmic massage, might as well have been massaging her...private parts...going by how those parts were currently reacting to his touch.

And she knew there was no going back.

It hadn't been his plan to touch her, he had truly just been wanting to help her relax.

It was just, now he could think of a few other ways to make her relax and he would be a freaking idiot to not use his temporary and imaginary power position to get her into some _positions_.

She was still tense under his touch.

"_Relax_". It wasn't a request but a husky demand in her ear.

As if there was _any_ way of her relaxing with his hands on her. Her whole body was a live wire, swiftly responding to his treatment and relaxing was the last thing on her mind.

His finger accidentally graced her neck and the skin to skin contact made her moan out loud.

He could tell that her breath was speeding up, her shoulder rising in small but noticeable quick movements in front of him and without thinking, or perhaps completely deliberately, he leaned down and placed a featherlight kiss right below her ear.

And she moaned again.

Louder this time.

He was hard as fuck. Rock solid. Those moans, that noise, that sound of paradise, was all it took for him to completely lose any sense of self-control that he might have had left.

And he knew there was no going back.

He swirled her around the chair, towering over her, mimicking his dick that was clearly towering as well and he knew she would notice the bulge in his fancy pants because shit how could she not.

"How about no more work for the rest of the night, let's have some _fun_?"

"What did you have in mind?" She sounded innocent, but she was looking right at his pant tent.

So he kissed her as she was still siting down, hard, showing her rather than telling her what he had in mind, his hardened cock already pressing into her leg.

He was a bit...excited. So sue him.

She tasted even better than she looked which he had thought was impossible.

His tongue tasted even better than she had imagined which she had thought was impossible.

One word. He only had one word.

One word. She only had one word.

_H-o-r-n-y._

"What do you want me to do next?" Her voice still sounded innocent.

She might as well play along, he seemed to enjoy it.

Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail that had probably been neat at some point.

"Take your hair down."

She looked hesitant but entertained as she complied, her hair soon cascading in soft waves of perfection down her narrow shoulders. Crap. He wanted to fist her hair in his hands while repeatedly slamming into her from behind.

He swallowed hard.

"Now, take off your shirt." He tried to sound authoritative, but he knew she could hear the pure fucking desire in his voice.

He expected her to protest.

She did not. Rather, she stood up, took a few steps away from him, slowly unbuttoning the first button of her blouse as he sat down in her chair.

_He_ was the boss now, after all.

She continued as he watched on, slowly unbuttoning one button at a time, swaying her body to the non-existent music and he grew one inch harder with each completed one, until he was pretty sure that he was about to break the freaking dress pants.

Her impromptu striptease was clearly unplanned, slightly uncoordinated and the sexiest fucking thing he had ever seen.

The shirt fell to the floor, leaving her upper body in some black skimpy bra that was far from what he had expected yet exactly what he had hoped for.

The store selling those garments may advertise their angels, but she was clearly anything but. Rather, she was hot as _hell_ and he was pretty positive that that's where they were both headed.

He had no idea how he was still breathing.

He turned, and without hesitation, he swiped all the items off of her desk, the papers flying everywhere in a rain shower of office supplies, soon hitting the floor with a loud bang.

Wow. He had always wanted to do that. It was as cool as it looked in the movies.

She looked at him in disbelief but was too horny to get upset.

"Come here."

She walked over towards him, kicking off her high heels on the way over and then he lifted her up, as if she was as light as one of the scattered papers on the floor, placing her on the large desk before positioning his still standing body between her knees, spreading them as wide as her knee-length skirt would allow.

He leaned down, soon painting her breasts with his tongue along the outline of her bra, then removing it before sucking hard on her nipples, one by one, letting his mouth explore her while his hand was finding its way in under the skirt, inadvertently pushing it up around her waist.

He rubbed her through her panties at first, her wetness seeping through the light material, then moving them to the side, his fingers plunging into her hard, hitting her spot on, eliciting moans she herself wasn't aware that she could make.

Fuck.

He soon made her cum with his talented fingers, pumping her hard and fast as she lost control in front of him, his mouth still sucking on her nipples as she came undone, her body vibrating in irregular spasms of bliss.

"Now, undress _me_." He sounded needy.

She rose, still a little wobbled-kneed from her recent orgasm, standing next to him as she reached for his pants, hastily unbuttoning them before pulling down his boxers.

She suddenly knew exactly what she did for _fun_.

Undressing him was probably her most favorite fun activity ever.

He removed her skirt and lace thongs while she unbuttoned his pants, his lips on her neck as his digits dove into her again and she grabbed him, his dick hard in her hand as she started to slowly stroke him.

Groans galore.

Before she had gotten the chance to remove his shirt, he sat down on her office chair.

"Get on top."

Who was she to disobey?

She climbed on top of him, positioning herself, her knees spread wide on each side of him, as she slowly, and without breaking eye contact, guided his cooperative cock into her, one hard inch at a time until he filled her completely.

She grabbed his tie that was now a bit loosened with one hand, tugging on it every time she rose, soon finding her rhythm and riding him hard while using the skinny material as an improvised leash, her other hand traveling underneath his still buttoned dress shirt.

He let her have her fun for a few minutes before his hand moved from her hair to her hips, grabbing them, holding her still and in place as he took charge, roughly moving in and out of her in uncoordinated shoves.

She almost thought it was over before she felt his fingers rubbing her clit in small circles while groaning in her ear.

"Cum for me, Ally, let me feel you cum, let my _dick_ feel you cum."

She let go, let herself get hit by the elation that was _him_, her pussy tightening around him in heavenly, long, uncontrollable quivers.

Hell.

He was clearly a lot better at _this_ than his job.

He allowed her to finish out her high, the after waves of her orgasm almost too much for him to handle, before he lifted her off of him and pulled himself out without warning.

He stood up, grabbing her and quickly bending her over her desk before slamming himself back into her from behind, her body pressing into the hard wood, her moans turning to whimpers as her pussy was hugging him even tighter with each rough blow. He reached to fist her hair, lightly tugging on it, making her arch her back with each thrus and thereby hitting her even deeper, each shove growing increasingly uncoordinated as he quickly approached the release that had been months in the making.

She moved her ass to meet his movements and he screamed her name along with some well-chosen obscenities as he exploded inside of her, filling her while his hands was digging into her hips.

Holy crap.

Man, being the boss was _fun_.

He observed her while they were getting dressed.

She finished before him. Of course.

She smiled as he approached her where she was now sitting in her office chair.

"Austin?"

He was almost ready for round two already. Her damn voice. Ahhhhh. "Yeah?"

"There may be some extra _work_ to do in here next Friday as well. If you're interested?"

"Count me in." Smirking. Smirks everywhere. "Are you working tomorrow?"

She nodded. Of course. It _was_ Saturday, after all.

Apparently, he already knew her better than she thought.

"I'll stop by to _help_ you out", and he leaned in for a soft, lingering kiss while fixing his tie before leaving.

He whistled to himself as he exited the office.

Damn, volunteering to work overtime hadn't been such a bad idea, after all.

It had turned out to be _not_ just another day.

He knew he soon needed to find a new job, because he was rapidly falling for his boss. Hard.

But he was going to make sure that they squeezed in a few more overtime sessions before he handed in his resignation.

She smiled as she observed him exiting her office.

She could hear him whistle as he walked down the hallway.

Damn, coming up with nonsense extra work had been such a _good_ idea.

Perhaps her best idea _ever_.

She was quietly applauding herself for finally finding the guts to come up with some lame ass excuse to keep him there after hours.

And she was grateful that she had had the time to pick up some new lingerie during her lunch break.

She smiled where she was sitting in her office chair, slowly twirling around while thinking back on the last couple of hours.

Months of sexual frustration was finally over, but she knew _this_ was only the beginning. She didn't have all the answers, all she knew was that she was rapidly falling for her employee. Hard.

Ahhh, it had turned out to be _not_ just another day.

She currently felt very very _relaxed_.

And it had been so much _fun_ letting him believe he was in charge.

But tomorrow, she was going to show him who's really the boss.

_**Upcoming episodes; 5/25 - Future sounds & Festival songs**_

_**I'm considering to continue to write these episodes until the next new one comes out in the end of June, so if you have any ideas for plots or titles, let me know.**_

_**I love love love suggestions. Thanks. **_


	4. Trains & Tic-Tacs

**A/N; I changed the episode because I'm just awesome like that.**

**I'm feeling kind of meh about this one, inspiration has been running low.**

**Very low.**

**Too low.**

**I need new episodes more than I need air.**

**I know it's late. I blame life and laziness. But better late than never, I think...**

**PURE SMUT LIMITED PLOT YADA YADA YADA you really should know the drill by now.**

**And I'm sorry it's so long, too long, I don't know what happened. **

**Trains & Tic-Tacs**

The train station was busy, a lot busier than she had anticipated. There was a seemingly endless stream of people entering the departure platform, almost as if the yet to arrive train was some type of giant cube of sugar and they were all starving ants, flocking together to feast on the promised sweet.

Who even traveled by train nowadays?

Other than her and her parents, that is.

Her sister was graduating from college up north. _Normal_ people would fly, but her dad claimed to be terrified of it. She wasn't entirely convinced, as she was pretty certain that his reluctance to utilize the quickest way of traveling had at least a tiny bit to do with saving a penny or two.

And she wasn't talking about her mother.

Her dad was...economically cautious. And because of that, she was forced to spend the next twelve hours on board the train that was just pulling in to the station with a loud whistle.

She sighed almost as loudly.

It wasn't that she didn't like traveling, per se. She _did_, most of the time. It's just, there were a few other things she could think of that would be more entertaining than spending the _entire_ evening _and_ night on board the nighttime train with her parents.

A _few_ other things.

Like cutting her toe nails.

Flossing.

Flushing the toilet.

Watching her father scratch himself in various places.

Oh, and having surgery without anesthesia - she had heard that that one was a blast.

So yeah, those sorts of fun things.

It was difficult for her to comprehend that her sister was actually _graduating_. From _college_. It felt like it was just a few weeks ago that they had all dropped her off up there, and now she was finished.

Four years gone, almost as fast as a snap of fingers.

In another snap, it would be her turn.

One more year of high-school, and then _she_ would be off to college.

She scanned the by the minute increasing crowd that was still gathering on the platform when noticing someone waving at them from a few hundred feet away.

Someone blonde.

"_Mom_?" She sounded as if she was about to drown.

Her mother turned to look at her, questioningly, until she followed her gaze and understood what the panic in her voice was referring to.

"Oh, honey, did we forget to mention that the Moons decided to join us?"

Yes. Yes, they had forgot to mention that.

Great.

Just fucking peachy.

So peachy that she could make a peach pie.

Peach jam.

Freaking peach ice cream.

The only thing she could think of that was worse than spending countless hours cooped up with her parents was being cooped up with her parents and the _Moons_.

The Moons were...nice.

A little...quirky.

But nice.

Very very very _nice_.

And annoying as hell.

Their mattress store commercials still haunted her in her dreams, or rather, nightmares.

_"At Moon's mattress kingdom, there's no hassle in our castle."_

_Ewwww_.

Cue the shivers. Of the bad kind.

If she had to hear their freaking slogan one more time, there was a strong possibility that she would strangle someone. Most likely either one or all of the Moons.

Why were they there? She was dumbstruck for a minute, before remembering that their oldest son was graduating from college as well. She guessed that her dad had convinced them to tag along. Lester had a way of making even the most boring events sound interesting.

Wait a minute...if Mimi and Mike were there, it could only mean that...

She almost choked on her own saliva when she saw another blond head heading in their direction.

Was that..._him_?

Messy blond hair? Check.

Dimples that she kind of wanted to lick? Check.

Smirk that she would recognize from a mile away? Check.

Saliva-inducing drool-worthiness? Check.

It was him alright, nonchalantly strolling towards her on the platform.

_Him_.

He was _too_ much.

Too blond.

With a body that was too tall.

Too muscular.

Too...sexy.

Too _familiar_.

They had been neighbors for years, up until a few years back when the Moons had relocated to a nearby neighborhood. The official story was that they wanted to be closer to their store, but she had a sneaking suspicion that they simply wanted something a bit more upscale.

Not that she was complaining.

She was now blessed enough _not_ to have to see him everyday, just occasionally around town and at various parties. _Most_ parties. They had lots of mutual friends.

He was currently attending the rival high-school, and over the last couple of years he had non-surprisingly turned into the typical good-looking jock who thought the world was his and the rest of the students were there for one purpose and one purpose only; to function as his willful servants.

To her dismay, it seemed as if at least half the student population (that would be the female part) didn't mind.

Like at all.

She snapped out of it and realized that he was still walking towards them.

He was getting close. Closer. Too close for comfort, but then again, he could be a train's length or a state away and he would still be too close.

She made a face, more to herself than to anyone else, but her mom apparently noticed.

"Stop that. You guys used to be such good _friends_."

"Mom, the last time we were good _friends_ was when we were _five_."

"Well, I don't understand why you dislike him. He's such a _nice_ boy."

Yeah, right. He was neither _nice_ nor a _boy_ anymore.

He _looked_ nice.

He _smelled_ nice.

He, from what she could remember, _tasted_ nice.

But he was _not_ nice.

And not a boy either, for that matter.

It really, really annoyed her that her heart sped up a bit more with each of his approaching steps.

And then there he was.

Right in front of her.

That _thing_.

That laid-back mess of pure sexuality, that masculine mix of plaid and jeans, that white, slightly crooked smile, that disheveled, perfectly disorganized hair, that surplus of confidence that could be seen from a mile away, that _thing_ that she kind of couldn't tear her eyes away from yet kind of didn't want to see ever again.

The peaches were piling up.

"Hello." He sounded upbeat.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She did not.

"_Ally_." Her mothers voice was scolding. She had never understood why her mom had the odd, annoying notion that _she_ should be polite.

"Nice to see you too, _Ally_."

Why did he have to say her name like that? He was rolling it off of his tongue a if she was an exotic beach that he wanted to explore.

Possibly with said tongue.

"Wish I could say the same, _Austin_."

If his voice was a beach, hers was a block of ice, a huge frozen chunk floating around in the freezing Nordic water in the middle of nowhere.

A block of ice that she had absolutely _no_ intention of exploring.

With _any_ body part, and least of all her tongue.

Her mom greeted him with a smile before excusing herself and walking over towards his parents, who were already engrossed in a sure to be uninteresting conversation with her father a few steps away.

And then there was just the two of them. At least that's what it felt like.

They looked at each other, both of them almost visually squirming and she could tell that he wasn't sure of what to say as he was instead bouncing a small, plastic container in his hand, almost nervously so, the small white items inside of it inadvertently moving and turning the small rectangle into an improvised maracas.

What the heck was that? Some type of mints. Maybe Tic-Tacs?

"So...long time no see." His eyes met hers and he sounded somewhat sincere.

She nodded. So he was playing nice today. Made sense, his parents were right there.

"I guess." She hadn't seen him for a few months. Not since...that night.

His too cheery voice interrupted her train of thoughts. "So what's new? Still have that _asshole_ boyfriend of yours?"

So much for playing nice.

"Still have that _asshole_ attitude of yours?"

He did. She knew he did.

He laughed, which really hadn't been her intention but he never seemed to let insults get to him. At least not her insults.

The train whistled again, signaling the end of their very short conversation as well as the beginning of their not as short, joint journey.

And then they boarded.

...

She had never traveled by train before, and she had to reluctantly admit that it was kind of cool. The bedroom suite was nicer and larger than she had expected, and rather than the prison like berth that she had envisioned, she was pleasantly surprised by the almost luxurious looking bunks, each fairly sizable with its own pull-closed curtains.

The Moons had their own bedroom suite right next doors.

She laid down on her bed, the bottom one on the opposing side from her parents, quickly closing the curtain for a minute of privacy.

Nice.

So far, so good.

She kind of hoped she could stay in there for the rest of the trip.

...

A couple of hours later, and she was quietly cursing to herself as it seemed that her parents were absolutely hellbent on spending every god awful minute with the Moons, dragging her along to tour their room and then the rest of the train.

She was already bored.

And the constant chit-chatter was giving her a headache.

_He_ hadn't really spoken to her and she preferred to keep it that way.

And then it was time for a combined, joyful dinner. Fan-fucking-tastic.

She had tried to get out of it, feigning a headache, but her mom just wasn't having it. Penny had given her a lecture, or perhaps a sermon, whatever, it was mostly bullshit anyways, she really wasn't paying attention to it until her mother had decided to threaten her and she had had to agree to come along.

Her mom was sweet, but she could be oddly intimidating when feeling the need to be.

She soon found herself in the dining cart, sitting across from the blond demon, not saying much as both sets of adults were chatting away, of course, catching up on everything from gardening to business to god knew and who cared what else.

She was stabbing her salad with the fork, pretending that the leafy greens were _him_, while he was stabbing her with his eyes.

"So, how's fuckface?"

She had much preferred him staying quiet as she really didn't want to spend any time talking about Dallas.

_Dallass_.

Austin and him had never gotten along.

They had all been classmates until Austin moved. She couldn't remember a time when they hadn't competed, whether it was to be the fastest runner, the loudest farter, the best student, the best athlete, the best all-around-at-anything-you-can-ever-think-of. They were both good-looking, driven, determined, both with look-at-me personalities...they were the two alpha males in an otherwise beta populated class.

Things hadn't exactly gotten better since Austin moved, as he was now at the rival high-school and they faced off against each other in numerous sports throughout the year.

She had an overwhelming suspicion that at least one of the reasons why they didn't get along was because they were so similar. They were both even named after Texas cities, for crying out loud.

But Austin was...never mind.

While Dallas was...never mind.

"Why do _you_ care?" She couldn't help that she sounded hostile, it was almost as if it was her second nature around him.

"I don't. I was just trying to be polite."

"Sure, yeah. Fuckface is commonly used as a polite term."

He laughed and shrugged.

"Why do you dislike him so much?" She really didn't want to talk to him, but she was curious.

He smirked. "How long do you have?"

"All night. There's really nothing else to do here anyways."

He smirked but didn't say anything.

"What?"

"I know something we can _do_ all night."

She kicked him under the table and he winced but laughed.

"Just answer me."

"So bossy. Manners matters, you know."

She kicked him again.

He smirked before starting.

"Fine. He's a cocky bastard, always stirring up trouble and he thinks he's better than everybody else."

"Sounds about right. But for once, can you please not talk about yourself? I thought we were talking about Dallas." She couldn't help but smile.

He laughed, genuinely.

Ahhhhhhhhh.

That laugh.

Happy Austin was hard to dislike.

"He just..._sucks_." He wasn't smiling anymore.

She crooked an eyebrow. "_That_ didn't last long. _Definitely_ not all night."

"I have better stamina for things that doesn't require talking. I promise you, there are some things I can do _all_ night long." There was an abundance of smirks coming from him creating an abundance of uncomfortableness in her.

She hated that she blushed. Hated it.

She glanced around, but both sets of parents were too busy talking about themselves to pay any attention to them.

She recovered fairly quickly, even though some mental images of him and her engaging in nighttime _activities_ lingered in her mind.

"So that's it? You dislike Dallas because he _sucks_?"

He nodded. "That, and he has something that I wish I had." He was suddenly oddly serious, not breaking eye contact for even a second.

"And what's that?" She was surprised by his honesty.

But why on earth was she having trouble speaking?

His eyes were still in hers, several quiet minute-long seconds passing before he answered.

"A backyard pool", and he was now laughing again, but it didn't sound as real as before and his eyes were glued to her lips, almost hungrily so, and she suddenly felt a bit lightheaded.

Or perhaps more lightheaded.

She looked away for a minute, trying to focus on something else than his mesmerizing brown eyes.

Damn damn damn it.

It only took a few seconds before his eyes somehow met hers again, only now the playfulness was replaced by something else, something scary yet thrillingly addictive, something resembling thoughtfulness and maybe a bit of sadness, sprinkled with what she could only label as some type of desire.

Fuck.

She wondered what he could see in hers. Most likely something similar.

Why did he make her feel like they were engaging in some sort of odd...foreplay?

She aimlessly moved the food around on her plate as he had made her lose her appetite for it while increasing her appetite for...him.

Damn damn damn it.

Was it just her, or was the tension between them as thick as his head?

Judging from the way he was currently trying to both avoid her gaze while not being able to look away, she wasn't the only one noticing.

She suddenly felt his leg move against hers under the table and she jumped in surprise, looking at him and realizing that he looked both guilty and surprised as well, and she instinctively knew that he hadn't done it on purpose.

Shit, though, she really wanted him to touch her.

Everywhere.

She needed to get out of there.

She stood up and excused herself, coming up with some lame excuse of not feeling well, and walked back to the train bedroom while feeling his eyes burning into her back.

The door had all but closed behind her when someone knocked on it.

She sighed. It was either her mom or _him_, and she didn't want to see either of them.

She quickly opened the sliding door.

"What?"

"Are you always this hostile?" The unwanted intruder was male and decidedly not her mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry. _What_ do you _want_?"

He smirked again, clearly having regained his confidence over the last couple of minutes.

"What do I want? I'm not sure..."

She had walked back into the room, and he followed her, uninvitedly so, of course, before sliding the door shut behind him.

"Your parents asked me to check up on you."

"I'm good. Check over. Goodbye."

"You really should work on your manners."

"Whatever."

She wasn't sure of what to do, there really wasn't much space, and she didn't want to lay down in her bed when he was there, so she awkwardly leaned up against the only free wall.

He moved to stand in front of her, letting his hands rest against the wall on each side of her head and inadvertently caging her in against the wall without touching her even a little.

He was so close, she could smell his breath. He smelled like mint.

"What do you think you're doing?" Good. She sounded like her normal, non-polite self.

"Teaching you some manners. If you say please, I'll leave."

The train made a sudden sharpish turn, making him lose his balance for a second, and before she knew it, his tall body was pressing into her much shorter one, her back pressing into the wall and she could feel some of his body heat transferring to hers through the now skin-to-skin connection of their arms as his breath was hitting her neck in short puffs.

Oh, he smelled good. As good or maybe even better than she could remember.

A minute passed and she realized that they were still standing close, too close, yet somehow not even close to close enough.

The train made another sharpish turn, and completely accidentally on purpose, his lips were on her neck.

Ahhhhhhhhh.

Was this some type of _joke_? All it took was _that_, a quick grace of his lips on her skin, and she lost all sense of rhyme and reason along with good judgement, swiftly replacing it with desire to feel his lips all over her.

"Whoops, sorry."

He didn't sound sorry. Like at all.

Didn't look it either.

"Keep you and your...lips away from me." They were still staring into each other's eyes from a few inches distance.

"Funny, I can't remember you complaining last time me and my _lips_ were on you." He was teasing her, she knew he was, but he also sounded strangely serious.

She made a face of feigned disgust. "Please don't remind me, I'm trying to forget".

She tried to look as serious as he sounded. It was hard.

She didn't have the greatest poker face and she was an awful liar.

They shared another long look, a blend of sadness and only he knew what else swimming around in his brown pools.

"Can you please leave now?" She didn't sound as short of breath as she felt.

He graced her with another sad smile. "See, that wasn't so hard."

But she would bet that _he_ was.

And then he turned around and left.

...

She was siting by the large panoramic window in the observation cart, the bench situated sideways to allow for a better view.

A couple of hours had passed since dinner, and she had finally convinced her mom that she needed some time alone.

It was getting dark outside, the landscape outside swishing by like big blobs of color against the darkening sky.

It was peaceful. Beautiful. It allowed her to think.

"Can I sit here?"

It was him. Of course. Who else?

So long, peacefulness.

She shrugged. "I guess. It's a free country and all of that".

He sat down next to her on the bench, a few arms lengths away, remaining quiet for a few minutes while imitating her and looking out the large window.

The quietness didn't last long, though.

He was soon rocking the damn little plastic box that he had played with at the train station in his hand, annoying her to no end while tapping his foot along to the noise, almost as if he was playing along to a song.

"Can you stop?"

"I'm afraid not. Being insanely hot is a life-long burden."

Gah. She kind of wanted to hit him.

He was now bouncing the mint container in the air, repeatedly, and when he wasn't paying attention, she reached and grabbed it before he caught it.

"What is it with you and these things?" Now she was shaking the box.

"Tic-tacs? Nothing, I just like to have a nice breath, that's all."

She shook her head. She had never understood the purpose of those pesky little suckers.

They looked like candy, but they were hard.

They were supposed to be sweet, but their flavor was artificial, fake, leaving an odd aftertaste.

They were cute, but annoying.

Addictive, but you'd quickly get nauseous.

Come to think of it, he was kind of like a tic-tac.

Just less pale.

He turned to look at her as she handed him the box.

"Do you want _some_?"

She shook her head again. She didn't want neither whatever it was that he was offering nor any of those disgusting little candy-imposers.

She was pretty sure of it.

A few minutes passed in complete silence, both of them admiring the still swishing by color blobs.

"We're going so fast, it's hard to see anything." He sounded pondering, serious.

"Yeah." She didn't know what else to say.

"Do you ever feel like life is like that?"

It took her a minute to respond, mostly because she was stunned by the question.

She had never really had a serious conversation with him before.

"Sometimes." Often, actually.

"Me too. Can you believe that in just one more year we will be graduating high-school?"

She shook her head. "No, I can't. We're almost adults."

"Doesn't feel like it."

"I know. I have absolutely no idea what I want to do."

"I do." He looked shy.

She was too intrigued. "What?"

"I want to...I want to become a musician. But my parents would never allow that."

She felt bad for him, as his parents seemed overly determined that he, someday, would take over the business. He was, despite having an older brother, the heir to their imaginary throne.

_She_ knew he was far from royalty and anything but a Prince Charming.

But still.

He should be allowed to make his own decisions. It was his life.

"Well, the upside of growing up is to have the power to make your own decisions."

He nodded. "Yeah, but the downside is that you're the one responsible to live with them. I'm not sure I'm ready for that responsibility. And besides, I'm not even sure if I'd be any good at it."

She couldn't help but smile. "You can do it. There's _nothing_ you're not good at." She was not being sarcastic, for once.

He smiled too. "Thank you. But my parents...I don't know...they say I have a bazillion to one chance of making it."

"Well, you just have to prove them wrong. And maybe the first thing you should do is write them a new slogan."

He laughed, his whole face lighting up and that sound did things to her.

Him laughing was _amazing_.

"This is fun. _Talking_ to you is fun." He sounded earnest.

He was right. For once. It was.

"Can I have one?" She was nodding towards the plastic mint-containing rectangle that was now resting on the bench beside him.

He smiled, no smirking in sight as he shook a couple of the pill-looking mints into her open hand.

"See? Sometimes you have to actually _try_ something before you decide you don't like it."

She had the odd feeling that he wasn't talking about the mints anymore.

He was right. Again. They were kind of good. Refreshing, even.

The next couple of hours flew by, the two of them talking about anything and everything.

It was surprisingly easy. Light. Fun.

_He_ was fun. _So_ fun.

She had just recovered from yet another outbreak of laughter when he abruptly changed the mood.

"So, are we going to talk about it?" He sounded weird, almost nervous.

She decided not to play dumb. "What is there to talk about? We kissed, made-out, whatever. It was...good, end of story."

He looked sad again. "So it was a mistake, right? That's it? A dumb, drunken mistake?"

What was this coming from? "You tell me. _You're_ the one who haven't spoken to me since, although you swore you were going to call me." She was blushing.

He looked like he was thinking hard, and when he finally spoke it was almost hard to hear him.

"I...I was going to call you, but then I saw you with.. Dallas. The _next_ fucking day. You were clearly getting back together, so what was the point of me calling you?"

Now he sounded mad as well as sad.

"We weren't...nevermind, as if you really _cared_ anyways."

He just looked at her, those sad, brown eyes killing her a bit more with each passing second.

"You don't think it hurt me that you went straight back to...him?"

Shit. Why did he look like he _actually_ cared?

"You don't think it hurt _me_ that you were only interested in me because the two of you have some weird, never-ending competition going on, and I just happened to be the trophy for that day? Can you honestly say that the fact that I had just dumped Dallas didn't at all appeal to you?"

He looked ashamed while shaking his head.

"It wasn't like that. Look, I...I know you were kind of drunk, and I was, too, and I'm sorry, I didn't realize, I mean, I know you had just broken up, and I don't...I probably shouldn't have kissed you, I get that, but you did nothing to stop me...and I couldn't stop because, well...have you seen yourself? And I'm sorry, it's just..."

He looked guilty and she felt bad, especially since she knew she was kind of the one who had initiated the whole thing that night a few months ago. She had just broken up with Dallas a couple of weeks prior, and her attraction for _him_ had been completely and utterly impossible to conceal after a few drinks.

Their drunken hook-up definitely wasn't all _his_ fault.

"Look...I don't regret _kissing_ you, I regret thinking that it meant something."

"It did. You have to believe me, it was not to prove anything, I never even told anyone about it. Seriously. Dallas was the last thing on my mind when we were together."

She believed him. She didn't know why, but she did.

"For your information, we... We weren't back together, we were just talking when you as us, he was begging me to change my mind. I...I was...hesitant. We didn't actually get back together until weeks later."

He looked surprised, and then he suddenly surprised her by leaning in and kissing her, and although she may be in shock she was far from unwilling.

He broke away almost immediately. "Damn it, I'm sorry."

She was not. Like at all.

She also couldn't speak. Like at all.

"I don't give a shit about that asshole, but...I know you...I know you'll regret this, and..." He was running his fingers through his hair, looking like a hot mess of raw, confused sexiness.

"We broke up again." Her voice was low, unsteady.

"What?"

"We broke up. I broke up with him. A few days ago."

"Why?"

"We should have never gotten back together in the first place. It just wasn't...right." She didn't want to spend the rest of the night talking about why her and Dallas weren't right, but she could. The list of reasons was that long.

And then he kissed her again, much less hesitantly this time around.

It was disgustingly wonderful.

He tasted like him and tic-tacs and he was an even better kisser when he was sober.

Before she knew it, they were involved in a full-blown make out session, laying down on the seat, him on top of her, pressing her into the wooden bench as his hips were moving in slow circular motions above her, his tongue exploring her mouth, both eagerly and thoroughly.

"I...we...you..." He was still kissing her while trying to talk.

She ran her fingers through his hair, like she had been wanting to do all night, losing herself in him before realizing that they were about ten seconds away from tearing each other's clothes off and going at it right then and there, for anyone who walked by to see, and although the cart was currently empty, that was not going to happen.

She moved to push him off of her.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Ally, I'm sorry. " He looked a bit disoriented as he moved away from her and sat back up.

She just nodded, as she still couldn't speak, before she rose and walked away.

Shit.

She had just discovered one thing that Austin was _clearly_ better than Dallas at.

...

She snuck into the bedroom, her parents already snoring away in their bunks.

She changed quietly, her mind racing.

What the hell was that?

She laid down, but couldn't go to sleep.

Half an hour later, and she was still stirring, still thinking of him and his tongue against hers and her hands on her body, when she heard a small, almost unnoticeable, knock on the door.

That could only be one person, and her pulse was speeding up just _thinking_ about him.

She opened the door slowly, both to keep from waking her parents and to gain an additional few seconds to calm her nerves.

"Austin...what are you doing here?" She had to lean into his ear so he could hear her low whisper.

"I can't sleep. I can't get you out of my head."

Funny, she didn't want to get him _out_ of anywhere.

_In_, though, was a different story.

A very different story.

He embraced her while moving them towards her bed, gently pushing her down and into it, him soon following, closing the curtain shut behind them before he was on top of her, kissing her hungrily, no longer with even a hint of sweetness despite his minty breath, his tongue working against hers in rough movements of downright need.

She knew that this time around she wouldn't stop him, simply because she didn't want to. His hands on her, his tongue in her mouth, his body completely covering hers...she couldn't think of anything else or anything better.

They continued to kiss, slowly, quietly, hands eagerly exploring each other.

Little had she known when she boarded the train that the end destination was heaven.

Their shirts disappeared somehow, and his tongue was soon traveling from her mouth to her neck, to her now bare nipples, lingering there for a few minutes before heading further south, his fingers tracing the waistband of her sleep shorts before pulling them down along with her underwear, leaving her completely naked as he continued to trail his wet tongue down her body, passing her stomach, soon licking the inside of her thighs...

Was he planning on...? No no no.

She stopped him by pulling him up towards her face again.

"Don't."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't...like it."

"Then he was doing it _wrong_." He almost sounded annoyed. "Now let me show you how good it is. With _me_, you will fucking _love_ it. I promise you, I guarantee you, that you won't regret it."

He licked her neck and her lower regions responded by flooding.

There was something about him wanting her so much that really turned her on.

"Let me make you cum, Ally. Let me make you cum with my mouth. _Please_."

She didn't protest and he took that as a confirming answer, making his way back down her body, a bit faster this time, until his head was situated right between her spread wide legs.

The first lick almost made her scream out loud, and he whispered a quiet "Sscchhh" before continuing his mission, licking her speedingly, mimicking the pace of the train, soon adding a few fingers into _her_ tunnel as she was fisting the bed sheet linen with one hand and covering her own mouth with the other.

Was this another _joke_? He had only been working his magical and clearly-by-god-created tongue on her for no more than a minute, and she already couldn't keep it together.

Her hand was a fist in her mouth as she was working very, very hard on not waking up her sleeping parents.

She kind of didn't want it to end, it was that fucking good, but his tongue moving fast against her, in her, was too much, each lick an additional step towards the ecstatic end destination of bliss-ville. And then she arrived there, ahead of schedule, almost against her will, feeling herself letting go and cumming all over his face while fisting his hair in handfuls as he continued to pump his fingers into her.

He moved up towards her.

"Did I change your mind?" His voice was a low, husky, restrained, whisper in her ear.

She couldn't muster more than a quiet "Mmmhhmm" as she was still riding out the after waves of pleasure, courtesy of his oral skills.

She had just discovered something else that he was _clearly_ better than Dallas at.

"Austin?"

"Yeah"

"I want...I want to..._be_ with you".

Her voice sounded foreign, almost as if she was trying to whisper in the language of seduction without being fully fluent in it. He didn't seem to neither have difficulties understanding her nor mind her accent, though, as he responded with a low yet possibly too loud growl.

"Ally, I...we...can't..."

"You don't...want to?"

She was so horny, she couldn't think of anything but his dick moving inside of her.

He pressed his still short-covered cock into her thigh.

"Fuck yes, I've been thinking about it for years, and of almost _nothing_ else for the last few months, and of _absolutely_ nothing else all night, but...I don't want this, us, whatever it is, I...I don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't. And what if I ask politely?"

He groaned again.

"Ally, I...you _know_ I can't turn you down...I know _I_ will love it, I just want you to feel the same way."

"The only thing I will regret is if...we don't. Austin, _please_."

He kissed her hard, and she removed his shorts, grabbing his cock and stroking him a few times until he impatiently positioned himself on top of her, covering her mouth with his hand to keep her from screaming as he pushed himself into her with one hard thrust, and she gasped as her pussy was still overly sensitive from her by his mouth produced orgasm.

His lips were buried in her neck, his teeth digging into her skin and she could tell that he was working hard to restrain himself.

"Holy fuck, _Ally_..."

She responded by letting her nails slide along his bare back and his teeth dug into her neck a bit more as he sped up. His low, restrained growls were turning her on to no end, she could feel herself getting even wetter with each noise, tightening further around him each time he filled her, stretching her, repeatedly, as he was fucking her hard while her dad's snores served as an intermittent reminder that they were not alone. His hand was still over her mouth, and she was biting his fingers to keep quiet as he continued to shove his steel hard dick into her.

It didn't take more than a few minutes before he made her cum again, kissing her hard as she was embracing his dick with wet, irregular hugs, then delivering a few more quick thrusts before he couldn't hold back anymore either and he, too, reached the final destination of sexual euphoria, unloading deep inside of her.

Three things.

Make that three things.

Three things that Austin was _clearly_ better than Dallas at.

Three things in which there were _no_ competition.

None at all.

It took them a few minutes to calm their breathing, laying next to each other in the bunk, before he leaned over towards her, embracing her.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?" She still had a hard time speaking. And breathing. And thinking.

"I'm..."

Kiss. On her forehead.

"So..."

Kiss. By her ear.

"In..."

Kiss. On her neck.

"Love..."

Kiss. On her collarbone.

"With..."

Kiss. On her cheek.

"You"

Kiss. On the mouth. Lingering.

Her heart was beating harder than at any other point throughout that night. Possibly harder than any other point in her life.

"Don't you know that you can't say that right after sex? That's bad manners. Almost as bad as saying it for the first time _during_ sex."

"I don't give a fuck", and he kissed her again before getting dressed, with some effort as they were still laying down.

"I...I have to get back."

She nodded.

"Good night, Ally." Another quick kiss.

"Good night, Austin."

And he left.

...

"Did you sleep good?" Her mother's voice interrupted her early morning daydreaming.

All she could do was nod, as she had barely done any sleeping at all since he had left, tossing and turning in her bed thinking of him.

That had been some night.

His body, his tongue, his...

Ahhhh...

And he had told her...she didn't want to think about it.

Although it was all she was thinking about.

There was no _way_ he had meant it. No way. He was _not_ in _love_ with her.

He had clearly only said that because that's what he thought that she wanted to hear.

If that was the case, he had been right, though.

She _did_ want it to be true.

But he hadn't even stopped by to say good morning.

Half an hour later, and the train came to a stop at their destination.

She didn't see him until she got off the train.

They exchanged a quick look and she realized that there were absolutely no regrets on her part.

How could there be? It had been fucking perfect.

_He_ was fucking perfect. And, coincidentally, also a perfect fuck.

Holy hell. She was still blushing thinking about it.

Her sister was waiting for them on the platform.

They hugged. "How was the ride?"

"Excellent. Mind-blowing. Once in a lifetime experience." She knew _he_ was listening As he was only a few feet away, greeting his brother.

"You don't have to be sarcastic every time you say something, you know."

"I wasn't."

She glanced over at him, her eyes meeting his, and she knew that they both knew that she wasn't talking about the _train_ ride.

"Can't wait to go back", now biting her lip, but she was unable to meet his eyes.

Her sister just shook her head. "Nice to see that you're still as weird", pulling her into another hug as they started to walk towards the nearby parking lot, and she was just a tad disappointed that he hadn't even spoken to her.

"Ally?"

His voice made her body respond before she had even turned around to face him.

He had always turned her on, but _now_, now when she knew _exactly_ what he was capable of, all it took was the innocent utterance of her name and she was already wet.

Crap.

She turned around to face him, and he surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

It felt nice.

She could feel his breath on her face. He smelled like him.

Like him and tic-tacs. Of course.

"I'm sorry, my mom wouldn't let me go and see you this morning. Something about family bonding time, I'm not sure, I wasn't really paying attention. But I wanted to say bye."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek, lingering just a second too long, followed by a quick whisper that only she could hear.

"Last night was the best of my life. And I meant everything I said. _Everything_."

She smiled as she reached up to whisper something in his ear as well.

"Same. And...I'm kind of in love with you too, Austin."

And then for a second, there was nothing but unison, fast heart beats, the two of them drowning in each other's eyes while the rest of the world faded into obscurity.

His dad cleared his throat, snapping them out of lover land.

"See you on the way back?" Not a smirk but an enormous grin plastered on his face.

She smiled shyly.

"I can't wait."

She reluctantly walked back towards her awaiting family, who all looked like they were fairly surprised by their exchange, but far from disapproving.

Her mom nudged her, smilingly. "You guys seem pretty friendly after all."

She nodded, although being _friends_ with him was currently the furthest thing from what was on her mind.

Oh, and if they only knew how _friendly_ they had become over the last 12 hours.

They had demonstrated their _friendship_ only a few feet away from them.

Oh, the memories...

She walked towards her sisters car, with a smile on her lips.

It may have been her first train ride, but she was pretty positive that it would forever remain the best one.

She suddenly realized that she had this...craving, this weird, odd craving...

"Alexa?"

"Yeah?" Her sister had the very questionable talent of sounding chipper a near hundred percent of the time. Today, it really didn't bother her, though. Nothing kind of did.

"Do you have any tic-tacs?"

_**Upcoming episodes; 6/1ish - Pilots & Pick-up Lines**_


	5. Pilots & Pick-up Lines

**A/N; So pilot Austin has been stuck in my head for months. Can't get him out. I was originally planning on writing a historical war fic with Austin as a fighter pilot and Ally as a nurse, and I still will at some point, but I currently don't have the time for another multi-chapter fic. So this will have to do for now.**

**Thanks to Tiffany/like damn for kind of coming up with this plot. She is an amazing source of inspiration as well as a phenomenal writer and just an overall good person.**

**And to the man-boy with dimples who helped me with the cheesy pick-up lines, I kind of perhaps maybe am in love with you.**

**This episode isn't entirely realistic, I know that, but _please_ just go with it.**

**I'm sorry it's a few days late, my motivation has been so so so so so low, I hope it turns around soon because it's no fun at all to be unmotivated.**

**This was the most difficult one for me to write so far.**

**Pilots & Pick-up Lines**

She finally managed to catch her breath as she was walking semi-fast down the airplane aisle, dragging the perfectly sized carry-on that she seemed to be living out of as of late behind her. She had rushed to the terminal, rushed through the terminal, rushed through security (although her profession did have its perks when it came to airport efficiency), rushed to the gate, rushed onto the plane...

Rush, rush, rush.

She was sweating, panting slightly while looking for her seat.

She really should get back into her gym routine. If she could only find the time...

Stress, stress, stress. The motto and life description of a stewardess.

She was always on the go, always with a crazy schedule, always needing to adjust to an irregular sleeping routine that changed depending on what time zone she was currently in.

For once, though, she was traveling for private purposes rather than work. She was going to visit her mother in New York for a couple of days, before starting her next shift out of there.

She located her aisle and sighed as she realized that she was seated in the middle. Of course. Just awesome. Freaking fantastic. She might as well say goodbye to any chance she might have had to catch up on some sleep.

Unless she wanted to rest her head on a stranger's shoulder.

Which she did not.

She quickly glanced at the man sitting in the window seat, and almost did a double take.

He was not bad to look at. Like at all.

The aisle space was currently empty, but she had all but sat down before a large body plunged down on the suddenly small-looking seat next to her. She gave him a quick glance before continuing to squeeze her carry-on in underneath the seat in front of her, as the overhead cabinet was already full.

He wasn't bad to look at either. Like at all. Excellent to look at, actually.

Holy crap. What was this? A plane full of men headed for a hot guy convention of some sorts?

She scanned the nearby aisles. Nope. The other aisles did not seem to be filled with neither good-looking nor god-looking guys. Apparently she had just had the extreme luck of being seated next to, or rather, squeezed in between, two of them.

She was currently the lunch meat in a hot guy sandwich.

Wow, that sounded dirty.

She noticed that hot window guy was observing her, and although she had done the same thing to him just a few moments earlier, it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. It was something in the way that he looked at her that made her feel uneasy, but she couldn't really pinpoint what.

Hot aisle guy was already looking comfortable, leaning back against his seat, his eyes closed as if he was trying to sleep, and she quickly assessed him a bit further.

Blond.

Tall.

Handsome.

Very handsome.

Like, mouth-wateringly so.

Wow.

Her mom was right. She _really_ needed to find some time for dating.

Her eyes quickly traveled down the rest of his long body.

Holy crap, those were some large shoes.

Which could only mean...

Large.

Feet.

She looked away, although she wouldn't mind staring at him all day.

They had just taken off, soon cruising at the optimal altitude, when hot window guy turned towards her and started speaking.

"Do you know if there is there a paramedic on board?"

She looked at him, almost scared. What was wrong with him? God, was he having a heart attach or something? As a flight attendant, she was trained in CPR, but other than that, her medical expertise was fairly limited.

"I...I'm not sure, I..."

"Because I think _you_ just stopped my heart." He delivered a smile that she was sure to be meant as seductive, yet managed to make he feel sick. Pukingly so.

She wasn't sure of what to say.

She had never met anyone who would use those type of lines, at least not in a sober state and in broad daylight.

She suddenly had the uncomfortable feeling that the less than two hour flight would end up feeling like an eternity.

Was it just her imagination, or was there some quiet, almost impossible to hear giggling coming from her left hand side? In her peripheral vision, she could see a broad shoulder move up and down in small irregular movements. Yep. He was definitely either laughing or having a bad case of quiet hiccups. So much for him sleeping.

A few minutes passed.

"So, _beautiful_, are you religious?" Window guy was becoming less attractive by the minute.

So that question was random. A little personal. Perhaps a little _too_ personal.

And it was kind of rude that he hadn't even bothered to introduce himself.

Or ask for her name.

"I..."

He interrupted her. Again. Clearly, he was as bad at manners as he was at pick-up lines.

"Because I think _you_ are the answer to all my prayers."

She was currently praying as well - praying for him to catch a case of the rare but incurable shut-up-itis.

Was this guy for real? He was _clearly_ the cheese in the mentioned man sandwich.

She could now hear giggles, no doubt about it, and she had to work hard not to join in in the quiet laugh fest.

This guy was ridiculous.

She was graced with a couple of more but too few minutes of blissful silence.

"So, _honey_, is that a mirror in your pocket?"

She looked at him confused. The pants she was wearing didn't have any pockets. And how many of those bad pick-up lines did he have?

"I..."

"Because I can clearly see myself in your pa"

She was about to politely ask him to shut the fuck up, when suddenly, hot aisle guy moved, stretching his bulgy, large-sized arm across her, slightly pressing into her in the process, but she would be lying if she said that she minded.

Because she didn't. Like at a all.

He could probably reach all the way around her petite body with just one of those long arms.

Yeah, she could picture it somehow.

He was currently shaking suddenly not-so-attractive window guy's hand. "I don't believe we have been introduced. I'm Austin."

The brown-head looked confused, as if he didn't know why his horrendous attempt at flirting had been rudely interrupted.. "Dallas..."

"Nice to meet you. I see that you have already met _my_ Ally."

She looked at him, confused as well, meeting his brown eyes that was the only part of his body that she hadn't had the privilege to observe earlier.

She quickly realized that they were probably his best feature.

And that said a lot, considering the top-notch quality of all his other ones.

What the hell did he mean by 'my'?

And how the heck did he know her name?

She quickly looked around. She wasn't wearing her stewardess uniform, so she didn't have her name tag on, but her eyes soon landed on the large bag between her feet.

The large bag adorned with a luggage tag.

A bright, too bright, pink tag that clearly spelled out her four letter name in bright red. Her favorite colors.

Her mother had a penchant for home-made Christmas gifts, and a couple of years ago she had made everyone personalized luggage tags. It was ugly, but it reminded her of her family when she was on the road and therefore, she didn't have the heart to get rid of it.

Her eyes returned to his, which were now sparkling with mischievousness along with a quiet plea for her to play along with whatever it was that he had up his tight-fitting sleeve.

She didn't even hesitate. At this point, she would do pretty much _anything_ to keep the cringe-worthy wannabe Casanova next to her at, if not an arms-length distance, at least as far as the crammed space would allow. Especially if said anything involved hot aisle guy.

"You're...the two of you are _together_?" Ugly window guy didn't sound entirely convinced.

Hot aisle guy, apparently his name was Austin, smiled.

"As a matter of fact, we're engaged."

She almost choked on the gum she was chewing to keep her ears from popping. _What_?

Dallas looked even more confused, if that was possible. "She's not wearing a ring."

Shit, the guy was observant. She stalled for a minute, but the blond didn't seem to waver for even a split second.

"That's why we're on our way to see my mother. You see, she has this ring, a family heirloom, that she has been saving for all these years, just for me to come home with my princess, isn't that right, Ally-gator, and now I have finally found her..."

She cringed. Cute nicknames were almost as strong of a pet peeve of hers as bad pick-up lines.

He was gazing into her eyes yet again, and although she knew his exaggerated display of cliche romance was one hundred percent made up, she couldn't help but feeling her heart rate speed up. Who was this guy? And why did she want to touch him? With her tongue?

Dallas just smiled, a fake smile, a bit hesitant, as if he still didn't really believe them.

"Well, nice to meet both of you." He put on his headphones, soon pretending to watch the inflight entertainment, and she turned to the blond, mouthing a silent "Thank you" and he shrugged, smilingly, as if saying "no big deal."

She picked up her book that she had been trying to complete for almost a month, spending the next hour reading while Austin periodically asked her a few questions, such as whether she was too cold or if she would like some gum, clearly playing the role of the perfect fiancé to a tee.

...

"Would you like some coffee?"

The flight attendant's voice startled her, and she realized that she must have had fallen asleep as her head was currently resting on a broad shoulder, belonging to a tall body with a blond mop top.

She sat up, looking at him, embarrassed and apologetically, but he just smiled.

"How...how long did I sleep for?"

"Just a few minutes."

They both declined the offered coffee.

The flight attendant was looking at Dallas, expectantly.

"Sure, I'll have some."

The girl smiled. "How do you like it served?"

"The same way I like my women, _hot_ and _sweet_." Dallas was once again looking at _her_, or maybe more so at her chest area, with a too obvious smirk on his face . She had no clue of whether that was supposed to be a compliment, but judging by the suggestive faces he was still making in her direction, she assumed it was.

Damn, this guy was hard to get rid off. Apparently, a fake fiancé wasn't enough for him to give up, or he still didn't believe their improvised story. Regardless, the guy clearly couldn't take a hint.

"I guess we agree on something, then, Dall-_ass_. I also prefer _my_ woman hot and sweet."

Was it just her, or did he clearly overemphasize the ending of that name?

She turned to look at Austin, and this time, his smile also had a hint of seductiveness, although his version didn't make her want to puke.

Made her want to do plenty of other things.

But _absolutely_ not puke.

Before she knew it, he was leaning in over her, his large hand on her cheek, moving her head so that they were aligned face to face, soon letting his lips gently touch hers. It was nothing more than a soft peck, a quick kiss reminiscent of the innocent ones she had shared with her first crush back in elementary school, yet somehow managing to make her feel anything but _innocent_.

He moved away, smirking, she somehow got the feeling that he did that a lot, before grabbing her hand, slowly massaging the top of it with slow thumb-circles and she couldn't even look at him because she knew she would blush.

She was freaking _tingling_, everywhere...

A few quiet (not considering her speeding heart) minutes passed, and she unintentionally yawned. "I'm sorry I kept you up all night, Ally-cat..." He sounded casual, perhaps a bit too loud, yet his voice was so suggestive that she knew her face was burning ketchup. She was well aware that Dallas could hear them, as he glanced over at them, almost angrily so, then going back to pretending to watch the in-flight entertainment despite not wearing headphones, with a pissed off expression on his face.

A few minutes later, she excused herself to go use the restroom, and when she returned, he had moved to the middle seat. "I'd figured you be more comfortable in the aisle seat."

She sat down, smiling gratefully, and he grabbed her hand again, then continuing to hold it for the rest of the flight that all of a sudden wasn't nearly long enough.

They walked off the plane, him following closely behind her through the aisle, walking beside her in the walkway and into the airport, both of them quiet until they saw Dallas quickly walking off in the opposite direction, then looking at each other, both of them breaking out laughing.

"Well...thank you, Austin...wait, that _is_ your name, right?"

He nodded and smiled, the biggest smile she had been treated to yet, and she kind of died a little.

Crap.

Dimples.

He had _dimples_.

That was her _one_ weakness if she ever had one, something about them always making her want to make their owners laugh.

And this specific set of dimples, she wanted to run her tongue over.

And then she wanted to run her tongue over him.

All over him.

Weird. She was seldom attracted to people she didn't know.

They continued to make their way through the terminal side by side.

"So, what was that? Do you usually rescue innocent women from sleazy guys?"

He shrugged. "Can't say that it has happened too many times before, but I'd like to think I always would if it was necessary. And in this case, it was. He would have kept on for the rest of the flight."

"I know. Thanks again."

"I guess I'm just a _nice_ guy like that."

Something about the way he said it made her think that there were situations where he could be anything but.

"Well, how did you know I wasn't interested in ugly window guy?"

He looked at her with an almost condescending expression. "Please. As if those pathetic attempts of pick-up lines would work on anyone, least of all someone like...you."

He looked almost oddly shy all of a sudden, and she didn't know how to respond to the somewhat compliment.

He was the one to break the momentarily awkward silence."So what was my name?"

She looked at him confused.

"If _he_ was ugly window guy, what did you name _me_?"

"Nothing." She responded a little too quickly and he just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine...Hot aisle guy".

He smirked again. God, why was that so freaking attractive? "Seems accurate."

They continued to walk for another couple of minutes, side by side, and she was slowing down as she was approaching the adjacent terminal, as she wasn't ready to say bye to him just yet.

"So, where are you headed?" She realized that she was truly curious.

And _head_. He had a nice one. She kind of wanted to fist that hair with both her hands, run her fingers through those blond straws, tugging on them while he...

Stop.

What was _wrong_ with her?

Oh, and she wanted to give _him_ head.

Damn it.

She really needed to snap out of it.

"I'm _actually_ going to see my mother. I have a couple of days off, for once. And she does have that ring that I mentioned, although she tells me every time I see her that she will most likely be dead before I decide to actually give it to someone."

So _that's_ how he came up with that lie so quickly. Because it kind of wasn't a lie.

Except for _her_ being the recipient of that ring, of course.

"Well, um...I'm sorry about that..." Whomever would get that ring, and that _man_, would be one lucky girl. "I'm actually going to see my mom, as well."

They had reached the end of the terminal, and she was stalling as she still didn't want to say goodbye, and it almost seemed like he was doing the same, as he was quickly glancing around before meeting her eyes again.

"So..." He sounded unsure of what to say.

"Well, thank you. You're my...savior. My hero, even. But...I...I have to go, I have a connecting flight. Good luck with your mother, it sounds as if you may need it. And have a safe flight back."

"Thank you, I sure will." He had an almost smug smile on his face.

"Goodbye, Austin. I owe you one."

She gave him a quick, awkward hug that he immediately returned.

Oh, he had nice arms.

"Goodbye, Ally. It was really, really nice to meet you. "

And with that, she turned around and left, her head spinning a hundred times faster than the rotating glass door she had to pass through to reach the connecting terminal.

...

There were days when she loved her job. Really, there were. She had never dreamt of becoming a stewardess, but she had somewhat enjoyed it from the very start, despite the stress of essentially living on the road. She had the opportunity to discover new places, and she couldn't think of a single city with an airport in the western hemisphere that she hadn't visited at one time or another.

It was amazing, thrilling, sometimes breathtaking.

Yeah, there were definitely days when she loved her job.

And then there were days like the current one, where she was stuck in a city far from home, cooped up in an airport hotel due to bad weather, and she was quietly cursing at herself for having picked said career path.

It was still only late afternoon, and she could see the rain pouring down outside of the window where she sat in the downstairs hotel bar. The grey day was oddly reflective of her current mood. She sighed. Yet another night spent at some hotel when she should be at home, in her own cozy bed.

She glanced around the bar, and couldn't help but smile as her eyes landed on Cassidy, her blonde colleague who she shared a lot of shifts with and who quickly had become her friend.

They hadn't been there for long, but the blonde was already off talking to some tall, decent looking man that she was fairly sure Cassidy would end up spending the night with.

That's usually how it went.

_She_ liked to relax by taking a hot bath, _Cassidy_ liked to relax by having a hot man take her.

Cassidy had made her come with her to the bar, her argument being something about being single and needing to have fun, and after a few minutes of relentless begging, she had agreed to come for an hour. Which now only left 30 minutes, before it was time for that relaxing bath.

She had just ordered her second drink, the first one failing miserably at improving her mood, when two large arms slammed down on the bar desk, one on each side of her shoulders, caging her in from behind as the smell of cologne hit her nostrils. She jumped, almost spilling her drink all over herself, before a somewhat familiar voice that she couldn't quite place rang in her ear.

"Remember me?"

She turned around on the barstool.

And there he was.

Her savior, her hero, her fake fiancé, the brown eyed guy, the man occupying her numerous wet dreams along with all her daydreams for the last couple of weeks...

How could she possibly forget him.

He looked as handsome as she could remember or perhaps even more so...

Wait a minute.

He was wearing a uniform.

A somewhat familiar looking uniform.

A _pilot_ uniform.

Similar to the ones she saw frequently, but from a competing airline.

It fit him.

Fine, that was the understatement of the year.

He looked like a fucking movie star.

"You're a _pilot_?"

He grinned. "Sure am." He gave her an eye over as well. "And apparently, it looks like we're in the same line of work?"

Had it been anyone else, she might have felt uncomfortable with the way he was unashamedly undressing her uniformed body with those darn chocolate eyes.

"I guess so."

"Do you mind if I join you?" He nodded towards the empty chair next to her.

"I don't know, looks like you work for the competition."

He laughed. "Good thing that we currently aren't _working_, then. I won't share any of my trade secrets if you don't share yours."

She wanted to share other things with him. Like her body.

Dear God, she really needed to start dating before her sexual frustration got the best of her.

"Deal".

He unbuttoned his uniform jacket, placing it on the empty chair while running his fingers through his hair and casually rolling up the long sleeves of his epaulet adorned dress shirt, revealing some slightly tanned skin that she perhaps wanted to touch.

So he was undressing already. She wasn't complaining.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

She shook her head. "I don't accept drinks from strangers."

He looked at her in mock horror. "I'm practically your husband. We're _engaged_, remember?"

Oh, she did. And she also remembered that quick kiss, his hand holding hers, his skin rubbing up against hers...

"Besides, you owe me one. You even said so yourself. Come to think of it, _you_ should probably buy _me_ a drink instead. But I'm too much of a gentleman for that, so just let me treat you. Please."

She nodded. She couldn't say no to him even if she _had_ wanted to, pretty sure nobody could, even if she _did_ doubt that he was as much of a gentleman as he was insinuating.

"Good. So, how do you like your drinks?"

"The same way I like my men", and she was already giggling as she was quoting ugly window guy that had kind of brought them together.

"So how's that, _hot_ and _sweet_?" He was laughing as well.

She shook her head. "Nope, tall and strong."

He smirked. "Something tall and strong, got it, coming right up", giving her a long look before he turned towards the bartender, and she wasn't sure of whether he was talking about the drink or said men. She was kind of hoping for both, but more so the latter. And in singular.

She couldn't help but stare at him as he was casually leaning against the bar while he was waiting for the drinks.

She saw men in uniform on a daily basis, it kind of came courtesy of her job, but holy hell.

None of them looked like _that_.

His dress shirt was hugging his large arms tightly, she could clearly see his muscles move under it, and the tie was now slightly loosened around his neck.

Were those pants custom made? They were hugging his behind almost perfectly, making it impossible not to think of what it would feel like to grab his ass while he...

She looked down towards the floor, almost blushing just from the thoughts of what she wanted to do to him, or perhaps have him do to her, her eyes landing on his feet.

Large.

Shoes.

He returned, two tall drinks in hand, handing her one of them before he raised his glass in a cheer and she bumped her glass against his.

"Hope it's strong and tall enough for you" and she was once again not entirely sure if he was talking about the drink or, wishful thinking, himself.

"So, you're stuck here because of the storm as well?"

She nodded, and they were soon talking away, comparing places where they had previously been stuck.

She kind of wanted _him_ stuck to her. And on her. And in her.

Somehow, a couple of drinks turned into many, one hour turning into several, as they continued to talk about anything and everything.

She guessed that the old 'time flies when having fun' really did have some truth to it.

They were sharing anecdotes of life on the road, or perhaps more fittingly, life in the air, and he was speaking with a passion that she wished she had.

"You really love it, don't you?"

"I do. It had been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember."

She sighed. "I have days that I love it, and then days like today when I just...don't."

He smiled. "Yeah, being stuck in random places suck. I mean, it usually does...And...it gets a bit lonely sometimes. It's hard to meet someone, hard to make a...connection...or whatever..."

His eyes were burning hers, scorchingly, pure fire, making her whole body burn warmer than the liquor in the strong drink that she was currently drinking way too quickly had.

Somehow, she had a hard time believing that he was in any way short of bed...companions, but she did understand what he meant by being lonely.

God, he was amazing.

What were the chances of them running into each other again? He was looking at her, quizzingly, and almost as if he was reading her thoughts, he spoke what she was thinking while shaking his head.

"I can't believe that you're here, that I actually got to see you again. What are the chances?"

"I don't know, but probably not very high." She was shaking her head in disbelief as well.

"If I believed in it, I would call it destiny. But I don't, so I guess it's just my lucky day."

His eyes wouldn't leave hers. Not that she wanted them to.

It was clearly _her_ lucky day, too.

And she couldn't remember another time when she had had a stronger desire to _get_ lucky.

She looked away, her eyes landing on the large wall clock in the nearby hotel lobby.

It was late. Very late.

Cassidy was long gone, as was the decent looking man she had spent the last few hours making out with up against the bar desk. She had stopped by to say goodnight, having made a few not so subtle, suggestive faces at her after having inspected Austin in all his handsome glory. Faces that _he_ had clearly seen as well. Classic Cassidy.

She really didn't want the night to end, she really didn't want to say goodbye to him...

"I...I should get going. I'm scheduled for an early flight out of here." He sounded unsure.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

They walked to the elevator in silence, entering it, her pressing her floor number before he pressed his, a few bottoms above hers.

Soon, way too soon, they were at her floor.

"Bye, Austin." She didn't know what else to say, and she bit her tongue to prevent herself from inviting him to her room.

She had taken all but one step out of the elevator before he reached for her and pulled her back into it, while keeping the door open with one of his legs.

"Do you want to see my room? I have a very nice view."

She hesitated, but only for a split second. What was the harm in having some fun? All she ever did was work. She was tired of it. And not at all tired of _him_.

"That would be great. I love nice views."

He moved and the door slammed shut as they continued their journey to his floor.

It was quiet, uncomfortably so, and she realized she was nervous. She didn't usually hook up with random men, but then again, it had been a long time (like the length of her lifetime) since she had met someone she found both interesting and extremely attractive.

Insanely attractive.

Currently wanting to jump him in the elevator attractive.

He was leaning up against the opposing wall, as far away from her as he could possibly get in the small space, his jacket now slung across one of his shoulders, looking at her but remaining quiet.

Wait...what if he _really_ just wanted to show her the view? Apart from a few lingering looks, he hadn't really made any indication of wanting anything else. Perhaps the close to electrical tension she had been feeling all night was just her imagination, created by her loneliness, her stress, her lack of sexual satisfaction...

They arrived at his floor, and he exited behind her, guiding her towards one of the close by doors, opening it and letting her enter through it before following, all without saying a single word.

His room was probably similar to hers a few floors down, but she didn't really get the chance to tour it as he had her pinned up against the nearby wall before the door had even closed, quickly kissing away any doubt she might have had in regards to him wanting to do more than admiring the view.

How was it even possible that he tasted so good? His tongue against hers made her body respond immediately, as if he was touching her everywhere and god did she want him to.

His mouth left hers, instead traveling down her neck.

"So how's the view?" His voice was already husky. Sexy.

"Fantastic. And you do know that that's a pretty bad pick-up line, right?"

"It worked though, didn't it?" She would bet good money that he was smirking in the darkness.

"Barely..."

"Well, we can't all be as good at them as ugly window guy."

She giggled, but her laughter soon stopped as he kissed her again, much more urgently this time, not breaking away until minutes later, leaving her lightheaded and horny beyond belief.

"God Ally, you have no idea how badly I wanted to take you in that elevator, and downstairs in the bar, and on that flight..."

She just moaned, as his tongue was now back on her, licking her neck in slow, agonizing strokes.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I told you, I'm a gentleman."

His fingers traveling throughout her body somehow discredited his claim.

He was back to painting her lips with his tongue, tasting her while pressing his body up against hers, his hands everywhere before he began unbuttoning her blouse, one slow button at a time, taking it off, outlining her bra with his wet tongue, then removing the piece of fabric. Her skirt was soon on the floor, leaving her in her underwear. She gasped when he bent down, engulfing her hard nipples with his warm mouth, alternately sucking on them as her back arched up against the wall.

She wasn't just wet, she was a fucking waterfall.

She started to undress him, too, maybe a little too fast as her self-restraint wasn't exactly overflowing (in difference from other..._things_), unbuttoning the flight suit shirt as if she had never done anything else, then running her fingers over his bare chest, feeling his muscles respond to her touch while his all but restrained growls filled the dark room. She rubbed up against him, accidentally on purpose, as she unbuttoned his pants, those ass-hugging pants, leaving him in his boxers.

He walked her towards the large-sized bed, backwards, until it hit her at the back of her knees and she automatically fell down on it, him soon hovering over her semi-dressed body and pressing her into the soft mattress. She reached for him, pulling down his boxers, soon grabbing him, stroking him, pumping him, eliciting noises from him that she could only describe as an auditory orgasm.

Large..._shoes_, indeed.

"My god...fuck...Ally, I..._goooood_."

He kissed her again, hard, needingly, before roughly pulling down her underwear and immediately pushing his long digits into her, soon matching the rhythm that she was still pumping him with.

She whimpered in pleasure every time his fingers entered her, she was so freaking horny that she couldn't keep quiet, his growls elicited by her movements turning her on even more.

She let her tongue run over his muscular arms and within a minute, she knew he was close to losing all sense of control as he was twitching in her hand.

"Ally...I can't...I need..."

"Me too."

That seemed to be all he needed to hear, as he, mere seconds later, pushed his cock into her wetness, accompanied by a groan that she thought might be heard downstairs. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he began moving inside of her, slowly at first, filling her completely, wonderfully, spot on.

Yeah, he was good at this.

His pace increased, slowly and steadily, his lips leaving her mouth intermittently but briefly, only to let out noises that she wanted to record and replay on repeat for eternity.

Oh, yeah.

Right there. Right there. Right theeeere.

His hot breath was hitting her neck as she came undone, screamingly so, him following milliseconds behind, and as a small sliver of moon light was peeking in through the dark curtains, she caught a glimpse of his handsome face contorted in pleasure as he exploded inside of her, and all she could think was _fucking_ _holy_ _hell_.

He had somehow managed to not just meet but clearly fly above her _very_ high expectations.

"That was...something." He was still breathing as hard as she was.

She just nodded as she was speechless. So that hadn't just been amazing for her.

They laid there for a few minutes, before she sat up, unsure of what to do next.

He pulled her back down.

"Stay with me, Ally."

She laid down next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her, giving her a chaste kiss goodnight before his small snores soon replaced the recent moans and groans.

She couldn't go to sleep, her mind racing despite her body feeling more relaxed than ever.

Before she knew it, the early morning light began seeping in through the window, and she knew to was time to go.

She had a flight to catch.

He was still sleeping. He looked peaceful. Beautiful.

Too content to wake up.

And why would she anyways? What was there really to say?

Why destroy the perfect night with a sure to be uncomfortable conversation, the best case scenario being false promises that were sure to be broken?

Nope. Better to just leave on a good note.

An _excellent_ note.

She watched him sleep for a few minutes before sneaking out.

He had been correct. It was a nice view.

She took a quick shower before leaving the hotel behind, with a too hang-over Cassidy by her side, her feelings ambiguous. That had been one memorable night, and _he_ had been nothing short of amazing, but yet she couldn't help but feeling a bit...sad.

...

She sighed as she entered the airplane. She was on her way back home, last shift before a few weeks off.

Finally.

The last week had been rough, mostly because she couldn't get him out of her mind.

Her good decision of leaving him behind, without saying bye, had somehow turned into one of regret over the past seven days.

She was greeted at the airplane entrance by Cassidy, who was smiling a little brighter than usual.

"What? Why do you look so happy?"

"No reason. Come on, you have to meet our new pilot."

She followed her friend into the cockpit.

Shit.

She was seeing things. Hallucinating. Perfect. She clearly needed the shortly to come vacation even more than she had previously thought.

Because that couldn't be _him_, he didn't work for this airline, he...

"Ally Dawson, this is our newest pilot, Austin Moon." Cassidy was smiling. Hugely. Smugly.

"It's his first flight with us, so please help him feel _comfortable_ and at home".

Now her smile was overly sweet.

"I'm just sitting in on this one." He didn't look nearly as surprised as she knew she did.

"What...I thought you worked for..."

He shrugged. "The big guys made me an offer I couldn't refuse. That, and I traveled with this airline a few weeks ago, when going to visit my mother, and I had a really pleasant flight, so that's when I made up my mind. Oh, and I've heard that there are some stewardesses here that are _hot_ and _sweet_. Beautiful, even..."

He gave her one of those slightly shy smiles, one that did not really reach those amazing eyes of his.

She excused herself, her whole body weak, her heart suddenly pounding like a freaking sledgehammer.

He. Was. There.

On. Her. Airplane.

Holy. Shit.

...

She was in the small, curtained enclosed area between first and business class, preparing the food that she would soon have to serve, when she felt two strong arms embracing her, pushing her into the nearby bathroom and locking the door behind them.

"I'm sorry, but I believe this is the only place for privacy. We need to talk." He was semi-whispering.

"Did anyone see us come in here?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

Their eyes were blending together in the opposing mirror reflection, as his body was inadvertently pressing closely into hers from behind.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Could he hear her heart?

"You...you left."

"I had to get to work, I told you I was flying out early."

"You could have said goodbye."

He looked sad. Hurt, even.

"I didn't...I didn't know what to say, I'm not...I don't...have much experience when it comes to the whole one-night thing."

"Who said that's all I wanted?"

She shrugged. "I thought that was kind of obvious."

A few, long minutes of eye fucking ensued.

"I can't believe you're here." His breath was hitting her neck.

Suddenly, his lips began tracing down it.

"Ally, fuck, I can't stop thinking of you."

The arrival of his hard-on pressing into her ass made her turn her face towards his and semi-attack his lips.

Damn, she had missed him.

He tasted as good as she remembered and suddenly they were not just kissing but engaging in a hot, sure to be short foreplay.

"Ally, I need you."

"We can't, not here. What if they need you in cockpit?"

He shook his head. "I'm not working, remember?"

"Well, I am..."

"Guess we will have to be quick, then."

His hand was raising the hem of her skirt, his fingers tracing her legs, her thighs, slowly at first but increasing in speed as he was approaching his final destination, moving her panties to the side before landing on _her_ strip. Clearly, it was a rainy day.

His fingers on her, in her, erased any comprehension that she might have had.

She almost complained loudly when he soon removed them, then realizing that he was unzipping his pants, pulling them and his boxers down just enough, aligning himself behind her, the skirt now scrunched up around her waist and her underwear pulled down to her knees. He entered her, roughly, gluing his lips to her neck while filling her. She bit her lip, hard, not to scream out loud as he was mumbling out low obscenities in her ear while fucking her hard and fast from behind, relentlessly so, their eyes still engaging in a similar fuck session in the mirror.

He reached around her, finding her clit and massaging it in fast circles for no more than a minute before making her cum, his hands then digging into her hips as he simultaneously and generously shot into her.

He pulled out of her and leaned back against the wall.

"Ally...fuck..."

So that had been amazing.

"I...I got to go". She was still breathing unevenly, as she was still cumming.

He nodded as he was pulling up his pants.

She fixed her uniform, stepping out of the restroom a minute later, only to be met by Cassidy's suggestive smile and disapproving yet somehow completely approving head shakes.

"You're worse than _me_. And you're very lucky that _I'm_ the only one who noticed anything."

She blushed, even though she was pretty sure that the blonde had had her fair share of high flying adventures.

A few minutes later, and she ignored him as he exited the restroom.

Fuck.

She couldn't believe that she had just done that, that was so not her, and while at _work_.

It had been amazing, but...

What would he think of her, this was the second out of only three times that they had met that she had slept with him without as much as a full minute of hesitation.

She felt ashamed.

And even more so as she knew that she would probably do it again, in a heart beat, still without any hesitation whatsoever.

And him, how many times had he seduced various women during his travels?

Stuff like this was probably routine for him.

She suddenly felt sick.

She finished the rest of the flight in some type of blur, purposefully staying away from the cockpit area, and once the last passenger deboarded, she was the first one to leave.

She needed to get out of there.

...

A few hours later, and she was at home, alone, having turned down Trish's offer to join her for a night out. Her best friend had been persistent, but tonight, no level of persuasion would get her to budge.

She was not in a good mood, despite finally being on vacation, and she was trying to finish the darn book that was still only halfway read, not very successfully so as her mind was wandering off in directions that she didn't want it to.

She couldn't get a pair of liquid chocolate eyes out of her head, the thought of a pair of large hands moving over (and inside of) her body driving her insane, the memory of the feeling of running her hands through a blond set of perfectly shaggy hair Making her want to scream out loud...

She took another spoonful of the fruity mint swirl ice-cream, wishing that the sweet taste could erase the flavor of him that was somehow stuck in her mouth.

Halfway through the bowl and only a few pages into the book, her doorbell rang and it startled her.

Who the heck was bothering her late at night?

Maybe it was Trish, having changed her mind about the wild night out.

She opened the door. Apparently, her nighttime visitor was something uniformed, something very un-Trish like, something currently and nonchalantly leaned up against her door post.

She dropped the bowl of ice-cream, the half-melted colorful mess soon splattered across her hallway carpet and the uninvited disturber looking a bit guilty yet laughing at her shocked reaction.

"Hello."

Somehow, that was the best pick-up line she had heard all year. All life.

He surely had her at hello.

She couldn't speak as she was still in shock.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded. Speechless.

"Kitchen?"

She pointed. Speechless.

He returned with a few paper towels, soon beginning to clean the mess on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" She finally found her missing voice.

He looked at her with a small smile. "Well, you _did_ induct me into the mile-high club, the least I could do was to drop by and thank you. Perhaps pay my membership fees."

"You..you had never done that before?"

He shook his head. "Nope. You?"

She was blushing. "_Definitely_ not."

He smiled. "Good. So I inducted you, as well. Now, why did you leave?"

She really wasn't sure anymore.

"I was kind of ashamed, I guess..."

"Well, I don't know about you, but that was the best flight of my life. And I've flown a lot. Maybe I, we, shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry. I..I should have controlled myself better. I was honestly just trying to talk to you, but fuck Ally, you make it so hard to not want you. And I don't mean that for the one-night type of thing..."

The following kiss started sweet, like the ice cream that was not yet completely cleaned off of the floor, but quickly turning into anything but.

She realized something and reluctantly moved away from him.

"How did you know where I live?"

"I got your address from your luggage tag."

She looked at him, puzzled.

"The first time we met. A few weeks ago. On that flight when I saved you from ugly window guy. Does it ring a bell?"

It kind of did. She kind of hadn't stopped thinking of him for more than a few seconds ever since.

"Stalker. You're almost worse than that cheese-ball".

He shrugged. "I knew already then that I needed to see you again. And sometimes you can't rely on destiny, you know? Now can I kiss you again, or do I need to deliver some sort of bad pick-up line first?"

She shook her head. "No talking needed. Like at all."

So he kissed her. Again and again.

"Now that we are practically colleagues, we better have some shifts, and layovers, together."

Um, layovers.

Good memories.

He nodded in agreement. "Yes. And next time we fly together, I will request your _assistance_ in cockpit."

Um, cockpits.

Good memories yet to be made.

Oh, and she wanted _his_ cock in _her_ pit, alright.

And then she kissed him again. And again. And again.

...

And then they spent the rest of the night not doing any talking. Like at all.

...

And a few months later, they made his still alive mother very, very happy.

...

_**Upcoming episodes; 6/8ish - Suspenders & School Spirit or Future Sounds & Festival Songs, whichever one I manage to finish first.**_


End file.
